the mission
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: A girl with no memory of her past is sent on a special mission that just might save the world.


**Children of Iluvatar**

**She woke up in a little wooden room on a straw mattress on a wooden bed. There was a pitcher of water and a bowl on a table nearby with a small polished piece of metal that clearly was there as a mirror. There was a candle on the small bedside table next to her. There was dim light coming through the window it was storming outside and little light came through and there was ash from a fire the night before in the hearth. She had long silky strands of silver white hair fall against her face. She got up and looked in the mirror. She was shocked the face that looked back at her was strange, foreign yet beautiful. She was young she appeared to be about three quarters grown her hair pale silvery white blonde her eyes were light gray and the tip of her ears were pointed. She was an elf, a she elf, an Elleth. She had no idea who she was or where she came from or where she was.**

**She said "alright think what is the last thing you can remember?"**

**She did have a head full of knowledge but it was nothing about her. It was about history and languages and culture and fighting strategies and survival skills and diplomacy and etc. But nothing personally about herself not even her name.**

**She took a deep breath and said "Alright what to do first? What is your name? Where is here exactly and what are you supposed to do here?"**

**She looked around the room on the chair next to the bed was a pile of neatly folded clothes. A short sword in its sheath and a bow and quiver full of arrows were propped up against it. On the table next to the candle were a small book and a double edge boot knife. And a small traveling bag sat on the floor next to her boots.**

**Alright first things first go through her belongings and see if she can't find anything out about herself. She went through her things and was surprised that the clothes were that of a human boy.**

**She picked up the book and opened it. It was written in Sindarin. An elvish language that apparently she not only could identify but was aware it was not the only language around and that she knew others as well.**

**She read the entry it was a diary it said "if the spell worked properly then you are reading this and have no idea who or what you are. We believe in time your memory will slowly return but it is possible that you will never remember anything this is a side effect of the spell. To begin with your name is Celebalqua (Silver Swan). You are a princess of an old elvish kingdom. We will not say more about it just in case this journal gets into the wrong hands shortly after your birth you were given in to our care for your own safety. You should go by the human name Caleb. This is not only close to your true name it is your nickname. It is important that people believe you are a human boy. Weapons and money have been provided as well as a small amount of food and healing herbs. We have taught you everything you know you have a great thirst for knowledge and you tend to read any book you can get your hands on. You are very skilled in all weapons but better at the sword then the bow and we have never met anyone better with a knife then you. Try your best to control your emotions you have a terrible temper at times. Fortunately normally you are very upbeat and happy and it takes a lot to get you angry. You are of the Teleri line a direct descendant of King Elwe on your father's side. You are a bit of a tom boy you enjoy hunting and spending time with animals and training to fight. You have no patience for the so called feminine arts though you do enjoy and are very good at cooking. You were given in to our care when you were very young and we did not know how to raise a girl. Perhaps we spoiled you a little but you are very dear to us. You love animals and can communicate with them. We have taught you a little healing magic to make sure you can heal yourself if you get injured. Do not underestimate the power of Athelas also known as kings foil. It is a healing herb that grows all over the west that in the right hands can work wonders. It can do everything from ease pain and revive those that are affected by the black breath to easing the mind. Do not sing around anyone. You have a very beautiful voice but strange things happen when you sing. It can do a variety of things from making flowers grow to entrancing the mind to summoning animals and much more. We believe as you get older this power will only grow. We feel it would be best not to sing at least around anyone until you learn to control these abilities. Do not let anyone take your weapons they were made specifically for you commissioned by Orome and forged by Aule. A very important quest is about to begin it is of the up most importance that you join this quest. This is only the beginning of your own quest. Your quest will last many years with years of respite between. We are sorry we aren't going to go into any further detail as if this book gets into the wrong hands it will not just be your life in danger but all free people of middle earth. You are in a small room in the Prancing Pony in the town of Bree in the west. Get dressed and go down stairs, order some food and wait for a dark haired dwarf by the name of Thorin Oakenshield and a gray robed wizard named Olorin. He may be going by a different name now but we do not know it. Wait for them to begin speaking to each other. Then approach them both and volunteer your services to their journey to attend to the horses and cook hunt and carry for them. You are an accomplished swordswoman and a fair shot with a bow. Tell the wizard that the blue wizards Alatar and Pallando sent you to him to help him with this task that faces him. In time once you can trust him and he trust you, you may reveal who you are to Olorin but no one else. You have the gift of prophesy through your dreams. These dreams will assist you with your quest. If you cannot convince Olorin to take you with him then you must find another guardian of middle earth one of the elves would be best either Lady Galadriel of Lothlorian, Lord Elrond of Rivendell or Lord Cirdan of Mithlond. We do apologize for the loss of your memory we do believe that it will return in time but it could not be avoided we had to send you away. Always show respect to all of the company referring to each as Master unless they have a title then refer to them by their title Lord, Lady, King, Queen, Prince, Princess, etc. This does not indicate you are their slave or servant just that you are being respectful of their age and status over you. Remember you are a princess of the oldest lines and you should be proud of that. Do not let your natural elvish animosity towards dwarves show. They must trust you with their very lives as it may come to that. When the journey is over you may do as you wish. You will no longer have to hide who you are. The only reason for you to pretend you are a human boy is to join the quest that Olorin and Thorin and his company of dwarves are going on if they knew you were an Elleth they will not let you join. Once the quest with the dwarves is over we suggest finding an elvish community to live in. There are several in the west. Once your own quest is over we suggest traveling over the sea to Valinor. There will be people there that can reveal the truth of your past to you. You will know when your own quest will continue. Good luck child may Iluvatar (Eru) bless you and keep you safe. You may use this diary to document your dreams and adventures on your journey if you wish."**

**She closed the book and took a deep breath well if this was going to be her life now then she better face it with courage and determination. She got dressed. With the boy clothes on her chest bound and the head covering on she looked much younger about that of a ten to twelve year old human. She packed up her things then went downstairs and ordered something to eat and drink while she waited for the two men she was told to meet.**

**The dwarf showed up first there were several men in the inn that looked like they might attack him and Celebalqua put her hand on her sword she was confident that she would know how to use it. The blue wizards had said she was an accomplished swordswoman after all. But then the gray wizard showed up. She smiled and ordered two ales and assured the inn keeper they were not for her when he hesitated and carried them over to the two men.**

**She put them down on the table then said "gentlemen please have a drink on me and let me introduce myself. My name is Caleb and I would like to help you on the quest that is ahead of you. In fact that is why I am here. The blue wizards from the east have sent me to assist you. I can take care of your animals I can cook and clean and hunt. I know how to defend myself and others I can read and write both Common and Sindarin. I can speak and understand nearly every language there is. However my Khuzdul is a bit limited but I suspect being around a group of Dwarves for an extended amount of time will help me improve. I know the customs and ways of all the peoples in middle earth. I know I am young and small but I am much stronger than I look. I can hold an intelligent conversation or if you prefer be silent. So what do you say did I come all this way for nothing? Should I return to the red mountains and let Alatar and Pallando know that my help was not needed."**

**Celebalqua didn't know how she knew all those things about herself but she believed it. Apparently all she had to do was open her mouth and facts about herself would come out when needed.**

**The Gray wizard said "if my fellow wizards have sent you from so far away then there must be a good reason and you may join us but this is not a journey for a child and you will be expected to act as an adult. No whining or complaining when things get hard or the weather turns bad and you will follow any order any of us give you including if we tell you to leave at any time. Is that clear?"**

**Caleb nodded and said "On my word sir I will follow what I am told to do to the letter. My purpose is to simply make this journey as easy as possible for everyone involved. You will not regret this decision Master Olorin and Master Thorin."**

**Gandalf said "I have not been known as Olorin for a very long time my name is Gandalf the gray."**

**Celeb said "it is a pleasure to meet you both master Gandalf and master Thorin."**

**Gandalf let both Thorin and Caleb know when and where to meet he gave Caleb a list of supplies to purchase and some coin to buy it with then he left.**

**Thorin also left and Caleb explored Bree purchased the things Gandalf had asked her to get as well as a few other things she thought the company would like and a few changes of clothes one for every day and one a bit nicer for formal wear if it might be needed. Then she decided to head for Hobbiton it wouldn't matter if she were a few days early it was summer and it wouldn't hurt her to spend a few nights under the stars so after purchasing a small horse she headed off toward the shire.**

**When she got to the shire she went to the green dragon to get a feel for what Hobbits were like. She camped in the nearby forest and then arrived at bag end just as Gandalf did.**

**She greeted him with a smile and said "Good afternoon Master Gandalf. I expect Master Thorin and the others should arrive shortly perhaps you should let our host know he is going to have company. Would you like me to look after your horse?"**

**Gandalf smiled down at the boy and said "Caleb you are good as your word and yes I would appreciate you looking after my horse as well as the ponies the dwarves will arrive with. We will be leaving on our journey in the morning."**

**The dwarves arrived a little over an hour later with ponies and a cart that carried all of their food and supplies.**

**Caleb met them and went up to Thorin and said "Master Thorin Master Gandalf is inside with Master Bilbo I believe they are expecting you if it is alright with you I will look after the animals and make sure no one is tempted to pilfer your supplies."**

**Thorin nodded and said briskly "Yes boy."**

**Thorin really didn't want the boy along he would just be in the way and slow them down besides they would be possibly facing great danger and he was sure the boy would get killed but who could argue with a wizard let alone three.**

**Caleb took care of the animals and took a spot where she could keep track of the supplies. A short time later she could hear laughter and singing and music coming from the hobbit hole. Caleb fixed herself something to eat she leaned up against the cart and looked up at the stars. The horses and ponies were grazing on the fresh green grass. She didn't let herself sleep and being an elf she really didn't need much sleep anyway she also didn't need as much food as the others not only was she an Elleth she was also young. When the sky just started lightening Caleb went in to the small house and quietly began cleaning up after the men being careful not to wake them up then she made breakfast and packed some things for Bilbo. Breakfast was just about finished cooking when they started to wake up.**

**Bilbo came into the kitchen to see Caleb frying up some sausages. The smell of food cooking woke him. Bilbo was surprised to see the boy in his kitchen. He didn't remember seeing him last night but there had been quite a few guests last night and more than a little alcohol consumed.**

**Bilbo said "who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"**

**Caleb said "Good morning Master Bilbo. I'm Caleb I will be taking care of the animals and doing the cooking and hunting on our journey as well as any other job that might be to tedious or mundane…"**

**Or dangerous she thought to herself.**

**"…for the rest of the group to perform. I cleaned up and packed your things you might want to take a look to make sure I didn't miss anything and now I'm almost done with cooking breakfast. You might want a cup of tea I made it rather strong after what I could hear from outside I thought you all might need something strong this morning. There wasn't much food left after last night but I managed to find some things enough to cut any hunger pains that anyone might have this morning."**

**Bilbo was glad that there would be someone who was going to be taking care of the simple things. He had a feeling that this journey was going to take up all of their full attention and the boy seemed like he would be good company. He certainly was friendly and polite.**

**Bilbo poured a cup of tea and was pleased to find the boy knew how to make a good cup of tea and he had been right to make it strong after the vast consumption of drink the night before a good strong cup of tea was just what they all needed to start the day. Bilbo went through the bag Caleb had packed and he had been thorough the only thing he had forgot was Bilbo's pipe and weed and that was not something the boy would have known to pack in the first place.**

**Caleb put the food on the table and the smell of the food woke the others. Then Caleb went outside to saddle the horses and ponies. Then he went back inside to clean up the breakfast dishes.**

**Bilbo said "Caleb that was delicious I look forward to sampling your cooking again."**

**Caleb smiled and said "I am glad you enjoyed it Master Bilbo however I am afraid your companions are not in the habit of eating as frequently as hobbits are used to. With that in mind I have brought certain foods that can be eaten in the saddle. I do not wish anyone to go hungry. We will all have to keep up our strength for the challenges that will face us and we can't do that on an empty stomach. Now if you all wish to leave now I will understand. I will finish cleaning up here then catch up with you all."**

**They all left and Bilbo left the key with Caleb telling him to be sure to lock everything up before he left. Once Caleb was done cleaning up he gathered all of the food that was left there wasn't much. Then he wrote a note stating that Bilbo had gone on an adventure with a group of dwarves a wizard and a human boy and that he would be gone for at least a year if not longer but that he would be back with an incredible story to tell everyone. That way no one would try to sell his house or take his property. Caleb packed her horse then rode off to catch up with the others.**

**The company consisted of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, the wizard Gandalf the gray and the Dwarves:**

**Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company.**

**Thorin's nephews (sons of his sister Dís):**

**Fili, who with his brother Kili was the youngest dwarves in the company.**

**Four of Thorin's third-cousins - two pairs of brothers:**

**Balin. Older brother to Dwalin, Bilbo and Balin later became good friends.**

**Dwalin. Younger brother to Balin.**

**Oin. Brother to Gloin. Uncle to Gimli the dwarf from the Fellowship of the ring**

**Gloin. Brother to Oin, Gloin is also the father of Gimli the dwarf from the Fellowship of the ring.**

**Three dwarves who were Thorin's remote kinsmen:**

**Dori, Nori and Ori.**

**Three dwarves "descended from the Dwarves of Moria but were not of Durin's line".**

**Bifur, Cousin to Bofur and Bombur.**

**Bofur, Cousin to Bifur and brother to Bombur.**

**Bombur, whose primary trait was his fatness.**

**And of course there was Caleb or Celebalqua whatever her name was now. The company knew her as Caleb the human boy.**

**It didn't take her long to catch up to the company she rode her horse without a saddle in the fashion of the elves perhaps it would raise suspicion but she was most comfortable riding bare back.**

**She had never actually told them she was a human boy and even the name Caleb was a nick name for Celebalqua.**

**She caught up with them at Bywater and crossed the river. They traveled at a fairly easy pace at first and Gandalf and Caleb did most of the talking two or three times a day Caleb would provide Bilbo with a snack of sorts some fruit, a pasty, or bread and cheese. It wasn't a real meal but it kept his stomach from growling. Bombur also tended to like a snack or two between meals and Caleb had prepared for this. They only ate full meals twice a day breakfast before they broke camp in the morning and dinner after they made camp at night.**

**Caleb would typically go hunting while the rest of the company continued on their way. She never had a problem finding game or finding the company again. She would also scout out the trail ahead. She mostly did this so she could take care of her feminine needs without the others finding out she was female.**

**After a few days Gandalf suddenly disappeared. He and Thorin had an argument and in order to cool off he left for a while to scout ahead. She volunteered to stand guard when they camped for the night.**

**Three trolls attacked while Caleb was checking on the animals she had decided to move them further away. She didn't like the feel of the place they had camped there was something oppressive about it and she kept feeling like they were being watched.**

**The sound of the others screams drew her attention she knew that it was no use to attack the trolls that was impossible their hide was nearly impenetrable but she was fast and agile so they couldn't catch her. They had the dwarves and hobbit tied up when it became clear they couldn't catch Caleb they just stood there glaring at her.**

**Caleb asked "what are you going to do with my friends? There are so many of them."**

**The largest of the trolls laughed and said "we are going to eat them and there is nothing you can do about it Puny human."**

**Caleb said "yes but how? I want to know so I can let their families know about their terrible fates."**

**The one on the left said "we should roast them with sage."**

**The middle one said "no boil them."**

**The first one said "no let's sit on them and squash them to jelly."**

**The three trolls began arguing about how they would kill and eat their prisoners. When it started looking like they had finally made up their minds Caleb would make a new suggestion. She needed to keep the trolls distracted until sunrise knowing that the sun would turn them to stone.**

**She hadn't noticed Gandalf watching the whole thing from the shadows. He was rather impressed with Caleb's strategy it was clear to him what the boy was doing. He had intended to try to save them but it looked like Caleb had it all well in hand. He would interfere if it looked like they were catching on but for the time being Caleb was doing just fine on his own. They had finally come to a decision to divide up the prisoners and prepare them different ways. They had turned on the captives just as the sun rose over the hills turning them to stone.**

**Caleb giggled and went to free the others and Gandalf came forward and said "that was very clever of you distracting them until sunrise. How did you come up with it? It was something probably I would have done myself in your place."**

**Caleb smiled at the old wizard and said "well they couldn't catch me because I'm too fast and even though I'm a rather good shot with my bow but not the best the only thing remotely vulnerable on trolls are their eyes and they are very small and it was dark so I figured I had to outsmart them it wasn't that hard trolls are really stupid."**

**Gandalf and Caleb finished getting the rest of the company free then Caleb went to tend to the animals and the company discovered the treasure of the trolls.**

**Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo all took swords well Bilbo's was more of a knife then a sword. Then they buried the treasure so they could come back for it someday.**

**They decided to have a cold breakfast while they traveled even though the trolls were stone now they wanted to put the place behind them as soon as possible. The country side was crawling with Orcs and they had to move quickly and quietly to avoid them.**

**On their way they ran into Radagast the brown he and Gandalf talked together a bit way off so the others couldn't hear them. Radagast had arrived on a sled pulled by large rabbits. Caleb petted the rabbits. And a small bird landed on her shoulder and was chirping away.**

**Caleb frowned and went over to the two wizards and quietly said "Master Gandalf I suggest we get moving there is something dark and dangerous tracking us and will be on us very soon."**

**The wizards looked at her with suspicions. Gandalf asked "Caleb how do you know that."**

**Caleb smirked and said "A little bird told me I can take the time to explain as we get attacked or we can leave now and get to safety and I will explain later."**

**Gandalf said "let's go."**

**Radagast led the danger away which turned out to be Orc's on Wargs while the company made their escape.**

**Gandalf led the company to Rivendell and it was even more beautiful then Caleb had ever imagined.**

**Lord Elrond greeted them warmly and Caleb stayed in the back of the group keeping her head down she knew that being among elves would be her greatest risk at being discovered. Elves noticed things other people didn't. So far everyone believed she was a young human boy attractive, intelligent and skilled but human none the less.**

**Several Ellyn came forward to take the animals to the stables and Caleb began to go with them when Gandalf said "Caleb join us the animals will be well taken cared for and you have earned a rest. Bilbo tells me you haven't slept in more than a week."**

**Caleb smiled and said "Yes Master Gandalf someone had to look after the party while you were gone."**

**Caleb didn't like the way Elrond was looking at her. Of course she couldn't really blame him a human her supposed age without sleeping for a week would have not looked so fresh as she did. She lowered her head so he couldn't meet her eyes. She stayed in the back of the group and followed them inside.**

**They were shown to their rooms and a great feast was being prepared. Caleb was even able to take a bath and wash her hair before the meal and rejoining the company. She was even able to change into her nicer clothes once her things were brought to her.**

**She was rather cheerful as she made her way to the dining hall she was humming to herself and fairly skipping. Washing had made her feel like a completely new person.**

**There was a boy just coming around the corner he had black hair and gray eyes but he appeared to be human even though he was wearing elvish clothing. He was surprised to see another human boy his own age.**

**He asked "who is you and what be you doing here?"**

**His common wasn't very good so Caleb answered him in Sindarin.**

**"Hello I am Caleb and I am a guest of Lord Elrond's I am part of the company of dwarves and the wizard Gandalf the gray. Who are you?"**

**The boy smiled relieved he didn't have to continue speaking in common and said in Sindarin "I'm Estel Lord Elrond's Foster son. Where are you going?"**

**Caleb smiled back at him and said "to dinner I'm starving aren't you coming?"**

**Estel nodded and the two of them went to dinner together Estel talking the whole way there.**

**The food was delicious and with a full belly and the knowledge that the company was safe and the animals taken cared of there was really no reason for Caleb to stay awake she was practically asleep at the table she hadn't noticed that several strands of her hair had come free of her head covering. She had rested her head on her arms on the table while listening to everything that was being said she even let her eyes drift close.**

**Elrond had asked many things of Gandalf and Caleb had been one of them. He was curious about the boy.**

**Gandalf told him "the boy is rather remarkable he approached Thorin and me at the prancing Pony in Bree. He said Alatar and Pallando sent him from the Far East to help us with this important journey. It must have taken him months if not years to come all that way on his own. He has a way with the animals that verges on magical you can almost believe he can speak to them. His cooking skills are remarkable as well he can make the simplest foods taste like the grandest feast. He also lights the fires cleans up after all of us does all the hunting and apparently in my absence has kept a constant vigil over the others. Furthermore nothing seems to get him down no matter how bad the weather or how hard the trail or how long the day lasts he is always cheerful respectful and good company. I truly wonder how he has been able to stay awake all of this time. He hasn't shown any outward signs of exhaustion until tonight. After all of this time with no word from Alatar and Pallando to suddenly send a boy to assist in this journey. I had believed they had been killed by Sauron when they all went east and they didn't return. It does make me wonder if there is more than restoring a dwarf's birthright at stake."**

**Elrond was quiet as he listened to what his friend told him about the strange boy as he watched him then a smile broke across his serious expression he had noticed the hair falling from Caleb's head covering no human had hair that pure silvery white.**

**Elrond said "Gandalf my old friend I would like to speak to Caleb alone perhaps with you there but none of the others. I have a feeling he is hiding a very important secret from us all. But not tonight the boy is exhausted and needs to sleep."**

**Gandalf said "I'm not sure I understand why you believe that but I trust you and in the morning we will both speak to Caleb in private. I personally would like to know more about where he came from and who his family is. I can't imagine a 10 year olds parents would let him go on such a dangerous journey if they knew about it at all no matter how mature or skilled he is. I have noticed that he seems to be plagued by frequent nightmares as well. However he has not shared what they are about with anyone."**

**Gandalf got up and put his hand on Caleb's back the boy looked up at him and smiled tiredly then asked "Is there something you need from me Master Gandalf?"**

**Gandalf shook his head and said "No Caleb not tonight you should go to bed but in the morning Lord Elrond and I would like to speak to you in private."**

**Caleb paled a bit but nodded and yawned saying "alright Master Gandalf good night."**

**Then Caleb stood up and bowed to Elrond and said "Hir vuin Elrond losto vae" (my lord Elrond sleep well).**

**Elrond nodded at the boy and smiled his Sindarin was flawless it only furthered his suspicions.**

**Then she left the dining hall and went to her room and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep within seconds.**

**Despite her lack of sleep the previous week Caleb woke up early in the morning she had to figure out what she was going to tell Elrond and Gandalf. She couldn't tell them who she was because all she knew was what had been written in the message and the random things that tended to come out of her mouth as she spoke.**

**So she went with the story the blue wizards left her. That she woke upstairs in the prancing pony in Bree with no knowledge of who she was or how she got there but found the diary and did what it told her too. She would show them the diary as proof of what she said.**

**She had been documenting the journey so far writing down her thoughts about her companions and sketching as well. She also describes a few of her dreams the ones that confused her the most.**

**Gandalf met Caleb on her way to the dining hall.**

**Caleb smiled and said "Good morning Master Gandalf did you have a good sleep?"**

**Gandalf said "Good morning to you too Caleb and yes thank you how did you sleep?"**

**Caleb said "most soundly and I woke quite refreshed thank you for asking. Will you join me in the dining hall for breakfast Master?"**

**Gandalf said "No Caleb I will not as we both will be having breakfast with Lord Elrond in his private study. Please follow me I will show you the way."**

**Caleb nodded and followed her old friend.**

**Caleb asked "Master Gandalf can we stay here for a while."**

**Gandalf smiled and said "We'll see. You like it here don't you?"**

**Caleb nodded and said "yes very much. It almost feels like I could call it home."**

**Gandalf led Caleb to a room with lots of books several chairs and tables and Lord Elrond.**

**Caleb couldn't help but be in awe at the vast knowledge that the books represented. She had a sudden impulse to grab one of the books sit down and never leave this room until she had read every lost one. But she controlled that impulse. Elrond watched him carefully smiling with realization that the boy was fascinated at the collected works in his possession.**

**Elrond said "you enjoy reading don't you."**

**Caleb smiled broadly and said "more than anything. Getting lost in a good book is even better then hunting and I love hunting. With books you can gain any kind of knowledge Magic, languages, history and culture and so much more or escape into strange new worlds of alien creatures or amazingly beautiful people or go on great epic journeys you can relive ancient battles or be witness to great romances and the best ones have all of those things. Like the story of Luthien and Beren it's my favorite. There is nothing better than getting lost in a good book."**

**Elrond smiled and nodded. The story of Luthien and Beren was elvish history and of his ancestors but it was not limited to the knowledge of elves.**

**Gandalf asked "Do you know magic?"**

**Caleb smirked and said "only a very little healing magic Master Gandalf the blue wizards made sure I could take care of myself before they sent me here. But it is through books and the blue wizards that I learned everything that I know. I would absorb them devour every last piece of knowledge they would give me. I know every language there is I even know a few words in black speech but I would not like to learn more. Never before has knowledge seemed so wrong so dark so evil. I had always believed before that knowledge itself was not evil it was only what people did with that knowledge that made it good or evil but when it comes to the black speech there is no other way to describe it but evil. Perhaps that is the real reason I am here because of the knowledge I have."**

**Gandalf asked "What do you mean the real reason? I thought you said Alatar and Pallando sent you here to help with the journey?"**

**Caleb said "they did Master Gandalf at least that is what the message said. I have never actually met the blue wizards that I can remember anyway. One night I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in a room at the prancing pony. With no memory of who I was or how I got there. I still don't remember anything but from time to time things about my past seem to come out of my mouth and they seem to ring true like what I just said about the black speech before I said it I didn't know that I knew it or about the story of Luthien and Beren I didn't know that I knew it let alone that it was my favorite. When I woke up in Bree there was a message telling me to go downstairs and wait for you and Master Thorin and volunteer my services to you. They said my name is Caleb and that it is vital that I help on this quest of yours. They said not to reveal anything else about myself but I believe I can trust the two of you. I just don't think anyone else should know. Especially none of the dwarves they may not want me to continue and it is very important that I do. But I do not know why it is so important."**

**Elrond said "Caleb please take off your head covering."**

**Caleb blushed and said "I was told not to."**

**Gandalf put his hand on her shoulder and said "You are safe here. Whatever you reveal will not leave this room."**

**Caleb nodded and took off her head covering she shook her head letting her silver white locks fall down her back and shoulders her pointed ears poking through the hair. She looked up at the wizard and Ellon. Worried what their reaction might be.**

**Lord Elrond smiled and said "You are an Elleth."**

**Caleb said "yes lord Elrond according to the message my name is Celebalqua and I am a princess from an old elvish kingdom but I don't know which one. All I know is what the message told me. It was very clear that I must be part of this journey. I still am not sure why, anyone can do what I do. It must be the knowledge I have or it could be because of the dreams."**

**Elrond raised his eyebrows and asked "what dreams?"**

**Caleb said "well Lord Elrond sometimes I have dreams that come true. For instance I dreamed about coming to Imladris (Rivendell) but the beauty of it in reality is far greater than in my dream. I really like it here. Sometimes my dreams are wonderful and lovely but recently my dreams have been rather dark. There is a shadow hiding an eye made of fire in Dol Goldur going by the name the necromancer. There are 9 tombs of old kings of men that he is opening and something about a ring. It is a simple small gold ring but it is lost and the necromancer wants to find it. It will give him power and make him more than a shadow. He wants it more than anything. Once he regains power he will free his old master. I don't really understand it all but the ring is very important."**

**Both men had gone pale and silent.**

**Caleb looked between the two men and said "I said something wrong didn't I? I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget what I said it is probably just some simple childish nightmare that has no real meaning."**

**Gandalf shook his head and said "No it is a very good thing you told us and if you have any more dreams like this I want you to tell me. Do you understand?"**

**Caleb said "Yes Master Gandalf."**

**Gandalf said "I would like to take a look at this message of yours if that is alright."**

**Caleb nodded and said "I thought you might. In fact I am surprised it has taken so long for you to want proof of what I told you. Anyone could have told you they were sent to help on a journey and it not be true."**

**Gandalf said "I could see the truth in your eyes when you approached me."**

**Then she handed him the journal she was carrying.**

**He opened up the book and there was a knock on the door. Caleb quickly put her head covering back on making sure her hair and ears were covered and Elrond answered the door.**

**It was a pretty Elleth with their breakfast. She put the food down then left the room closing the door.**

**They all sat down to eat the food. Caleb really liked the elven fair but doubted the dwarves felt the same way about the almost exclusively vegetarian diet of the elves. She would have to do some hunting when they left Rivendell.**

**Gandalf handed the journal over to Elrond after he was done reading the message. Elrond also read the message but also read the entries Caleb had added and looked at her drawings. They were rather good for one so young and they truly reflected the personalities of the party. The description of some of her dreams was more than a little disturbing. Then he handed the book back to Caleb.**

**He said "Celebalqua as the blue wizards have made it clear that you should be part of this journey I believe you should continue on with it. However when it is over you are welcome to make Rivendell your home. You are very young and you should be with your own kind. You will be taken care of and be safe here and taught our ways."**

**Caleb said "Thank you lord Elrond you are very generous and I would be grateful and honored to accept your invitation. I was rather worried about what was to become of me after the journey."**

**His generous offer meant more to her then he would ever know. She was young and alone in the world and to be offered a home with people like her who would care for her was more than she had ever expected.**

**They finished eating then Gandalf said "Caleb I would like to speak to Lord Elrond alone now. Why don't you go exploring. I'm sure the others will not need you until we leave Rivendell."**

**Caleb smiled and said "I think I would like that. Maybe I'll go find Estel. He seems like he is a nice boy."**

**Lord Elrond chuckled and said "I'm sure the boy would not mind that in the least. There are no other children here at the moment and I fear he becomes lonely for someone his own age."**

**Caleb left the two alone and returned to her room to put her journal away and got her sword she was planning on practicing with it on the grounds.**

**She ran into Estel on her way out to the grounds he also had a sword but he was taking his own time leaving the building.**

**Caleb asked "Hey is something wrong?"**

**He looked up and said "it's time for my lessons with Glorfindal he teaches me how to fight you know how to properly use my sword. But I'm terrible."**

**Caleb said "I'm sure that is not true you just need practice. I'm sure you will become one of the best swords man in all of middle earth someday after me of course."**

**They both laughed then Caleb said "Come on introduce me to Glorfindal I could really use to get a few tips on swordsman ship myself. I'm sure I'm much worse than you are."**

**This seemed to cheer Estel up a bit and he showed Caleb out to the practice grounds where a rather attractive blonde elf was waiting for him.**

**Glorfindal said rather sternly "Estel you are late and who do you have with you?"**

**Estel said "this is Caleb he came with the group of dwarves he is helping them in their journey. I wish I could go on a great adventure like that."**

**Caleb said "Don't worry I'm sure you will have plenty of adventures when you get older and trust me you don't want to replace me in this journey all I do is take care of the animals, cook, clean, hunt and listen to 13 dwarves and a hobbit that can't stop complaining about every little thing. It's too cold, when will it stop raining, my bum is sore, when are we going to stop and eat. Do you know how often Hobbit's want to stop and eat? At least Master Gandalf doesn't complain."**

**Glorfindal said "it is a pleasure to meet you Caleb I see you have a sword do you know how to use it."**

**Caleb said "it is a pleasure to meet you to Master Glorfindal. And I do know how to use it but I can always improve my style and technique do you think you could show me something new?"**

**Glorfindal said "you can drop the master, it is just Glorfindal and let me see what you can do and I will give you a few tips to improve on. Why don't you and Estel spar and give me an idea of your style."**

**Estel sighed and the two boys faced each other and pulled out their swords. Glorfindal was surprised immediately to find that Caleb's sword was an elven blade and very old.**

**Glorfindal asked "Caleb where did you get your sword from?"**

**Caleb said "it was a gift made just for me along with my bow and quiver. It is all I have left from my family. They live very far away and I may never see them again my weapons mean a lot to me."**

**Glorfindal said "it is elvish made may I see it?"**

**Celeb said "I hate to disagree with you but it is not made by elves it was made by the Valar."**

**Caleb handed her sword over to Glorfindal who took a look at it and balanced it in his hand. It was a short sword an appropriate size and weight for the boy it had good balance and it had a spell on it to keep it sharp forever but the name on it engraved on the base was Aldaron (Orome). It was the quenya name for the Valar of the hunt.**

**He handed the sword back to Caleb but didn't say anything other than "it is a very good sword."**

**His curiosity was raised as to who this boy was and how he had come by the sword of Orome. Perhaps lord Elrond knew more about him.**

**He said "alright let's see what you can do."**

**The two boys spared and Estel was better than he made out to be but Caleb was able to disarm him easily. The wizards had been right she was very good with a sword.**

**Glorfindal said "alright that is enough Estel pick up your sword. Caleb your style is not bad but could use some improvement. You are a bit stiff you need to relax. I can tell you don't get much practice. Who taught you how to fight?"**

**Caleb smiled and said "actually the blue wizards taught me to fight but you are right I haven't had much practice recently with my sword."**

**Glorfindal said "well while you are here why don't you come with Estel during his lessons and I can help you improve."**

**Caleb said "I would like that thank you but are you sure it won't be any trouble. I don't want to be in the way or take away from Estel's lessons."**

**Glorfindal smiled and said "it will be no trouble at all and it will help Estel as well having someone his own age to fight against."**

**Glorfindal told both boys several things to improve on and had them spar again.**

**Caleb learned quickly and it wasn't long before she was sparing with Glorfindal himself and even though she could never beat him she did give him a challenge never before had Glorfindal known anyone to catch on so quickly and be so natural with a sword it was almost like it was simply an extension of his own arm. It only furthered his questions on who Caleb really was.**

**The company stayed in Rivendell for 17 days. This gave them the ability for all of them and the animals to rest and gave them some very important information.**

**Elrond was able to read the moon letters on Thorin's map and the white council was formed to discuss the necromancer.**

**Celebalqua was sitting in the darkness looking up at the stars on a gazebo she was lost in thought thinking about the dream that had woke her causing her to come out here and think. She had her journal out and had drawn some to the images from her dream. A cat had curled itself up in her lap and has fallen asleep.**

**A group of people had come into the gazebo but they had not noticed her. The sky was beginning to lighten and the sun would rise soon. An Ellon with a long gray beard and silver white hair like Caleb's, an Elleth with gold and silver hair and far more beautiful then she had even seen before, a wizard in white and Elrond and Gandalf and Glorfindal and Radagast.**

**They began discussing the dwarves and the journey to Erabor Gandalf expressed concern of the dragon joining forces with the enemy and that they needed to eliminate the possibility. They were all surprised none of them believed that Sauran had returned Elrond had some idea after what Caleb had told him and looking through her journal.**

**Saruman the white wizard said "Sauran was defeated long ago there is no way for him to return. This Necromancer is nothing more than a human dabbling in the dark arts."**

**Caleb spoke up and said "I hate to disagree with Saruman the wise but that is not true. The Necromancer is none other than Sauron the deceiver. He is resurrecting the Nazgul and gathering dark creatures to him. However he has not regained his full power yet he will require the ring for that."**

**Saruman said "who is this child and why is he here during a meeting of the white council spouting lies and deception."**

**Caleb said firmly "I am not lying or trying to deceive any of you. The blue wizards Alatar and Pallando sent me to help and that is what I am trying to do. I believe that my joining the quest to Erabor was simply a way to let a wizard know the things I know. To let the guardians of Middle earth know of the threat that is facing the free people again."**

**Saruman asked "and where is your proof of this?"**

**Caleb said "Master Radagast perhaps you should show them what you found in the ruins of Dol Goldur."**

**Radagast put the wrapped item on the table.**

**Elrond asked "what is that?"**

**Gandalf said "a relic of Mordor."**

**Glorfindal unwrapped it.**

**Galadriel said "the morgal blade of the witch king of Angmar. It was buried with him after he was killed in a tomb in a secret location by the men of the north powerful spells were put on it so no one could get into it."**

**Caleb said "Yes but Sauron is very powerful the most powerful of the Maiar I believe and he can sense evil from very far away. Surely he would know where his servants lie and how to get into the tomb and how to resurrect them. Do not underestimate Sauron's power even without the ring. As a servant of Melkor (Morgoth) he is always looking for any opportunity to regain power in order to free his master. He will not be satisfied until he has crushed all goodness from Arda (middle earth)."**

**Saruman said "Melkor was defeated long ago he is imprisoned and guarded by the Valar. Furthermore the ring cannot be recovered it was swept out to sea long ago."**

**Caleb asked "according to who?"**

**Gandalf asked "Caleb what do you know of this?"**

**Caleb smirked and said "Much. In the last days Melkor will learn how to break the Door of Night and re-enter the World with the help of his servant Sauron and initiate the Dagor Dagorath (the Battle of Battles). As for the ring I know that when Islidur was killed the ring was lost in a river it is believed by most at least those that remember such things that it was swept into the sea but that is not what happened. The ring was found by a small being much like a hobbit. Perhaps even the precursor of Hobbits it was very long ago. Like all who have possessed something of Sauron's it twisted him he killed his cousin for the ring and he left his people to live a life of solitude. I believe he still possess the ring not that he has the knowledge or power to use it. It gives him unnatural long life however I do not know where he is or how to find him. When I try to see him all I see is darkness. The ring will be found again I have seen this as to who finds it and when is not clear to me as of yet. When it is found it must be destroyed there is no question to that any who try to use it will be corrupted by it and it will only lead to destruction and death. There will also be no hiding it or finding someone to keep it safe. The only answer is to destroy it."**

**Cirdan the shipwright "Who are you and how do you know all of this?"**

**Caleb smiled at him and said "I am Caleb and I know many things that are hidden from others Nowe, Cirdan the shipwright, Telerin prince, lord of Mithlond, former ring bearer of Narya. Yes I know what you did with Narya and I have to say that I agree with your action. I was sent here to help and advise the people of middle earth in the fight of the second threat of Sauron. Just as the Istari were sent here to help and advise during his first threat."**

**Galadriel had gone over to her and smiled at her and said "you are more than you seem are you a Maia?"**

**Caleb said "Not to my knowledge though I do believe I have the blood of Melian the Maia. My father is Elurin one of the lost princes of Doriath. Who my mother is I have no idea."**

**Celebalqua looked surprised and Gandalf said "You did not know that before you said it did you."**

**Caleb shook her head and said "No."**

**Galadriel said "I know your face. I know your eyes and you have great power within you that you have yet to realize."**

**Celeb smiled at her. The cat had woke up and stretched then put a paw on Caleb's chest and meowed.**

**Caleb looked down at her smiled and said "Your welcome and yes I will come see your kittens before I leave."**

**Then she scratched the cats head and the cat walked off.**

**They were all staring at her and Radagast chuckled and said "You also speak to animals."**

**Caleb chuckled as well and said "a little she just thanked me for healing her leg and letting her rest safely while she recovered."**

**Gandalf chuckled and said "when you said a little bird told you that danger was coming it was not a figure of speech."**

**Celeb said "No master Gandalf a sparrow told me that there was something dark and dangerous coming our way so I thought I should let you know."**

**Caleb got up and stretch then said "I should go now. I believe the dwarves will want to leave today the time is pressing for them to arrive at their destination and I would like to take a bath and get something to eat before we leave. I have given you all plenty to think about and much to do. I bid you all my leave. I am sure I will meet you all again though I hope with happier news."**

**Caleb got up and Glorfindal went up to her and said "one moment Caleb."**

**And without warning pulled off her head covering. Caleb pulled out her sword and had it at his throat in a smooth instant blur.**

**Caleb snatched back her head covering and said "consider yourself lucky that I consider you a friend otherwise your head would be rolling on the ground. Never take my head covering off again."**

**Then she turned around sheathed her sword and stalked away putting her head covering back on as she left.**

**Cirdan gasped and whispered "Thingol, she is the very image of Thingol when he was young. Except her eyes."**

**Galadriel said "I was thinking the same thing only she has Melian's eyes and a fire and power with in her that I have never felt before. Gandalf what do you know of her?"**

**Gandalf told them everything that he had learned about her from the message the blue wizards left her and from what he had observed in their travels."**

**Glorfindal said "So she is truly a mystery and of royal blood. Did you know her short sword and bow have the mark of Orome on them? She said they were gifts made by the Valar. I don't know if that is true or something she made up. I'm not sure even if she knows. They are very old but in good condition. They are in the style from Valinor. I would not be surprised if they originally belonged to Orome himself."**

**Gandalf said "according to the message they were commissioned by Orome forged by Aule and made specifically for her."**

**Saruman said "I cannot condone this journey of the dwarves if they had come to me I could have spared them the pain of coming all this way for nothing. Now I have other things to attend to."**

**Elrond asked "what of the threat in Dol Goldur aren't we going to do anything about it or are we going to let Sauron regain power and destroy us all."**

**Saruman said "I am not convinced Sauron has returned. An old sword and the dreams of a child are not proof of his return. As for the fate of the child I suggest she either stay here or goes to live in Lothlorian. The choice is up to you. As for the message she showed you there is no guarantee that the blue wizards wrote it or sent her for that matter. She could have made the whole thing up."**

**Saruman left and Gandalf shook his head. Sometimes Saruman could be as stubborn as a dwarf.**

**When he was gone Galadriel asked Gandalf "You are still leaving aren't you?"**

**Gandalf said "Yes if Smaug were to join Sauron he could cause great death and devastation among the free people. No matter what Saruman says we cannot ignore this threat because Sauron will surely not be ignoring us."**

**Radagast said "will you be taking Caleb with you? She is very young and with the dangers you will be facing she could be hurt or killed. The gift she has should be protected along with her safety. I do not believe what Saruman suggested about her lying about Alatar and Pallando sending her or writing the message herself. "**

**Gandalf said "I also believe she had nothing to do with the message and Alatar and Pallando sent her to me and made it clear she should be part of this quest and I already promised her she could come. I will do everything in my power to protect her."**

**Lindir came in just then and said "Please excuse my intrusion but the dwarves are gone. They left sometime in the night."**

**Gandalf said "blast the stubbornness of Dwarves."**

**Gandalf stormed out and went to find Caleb. He found her in the kitchens petting a litter of kittens in a basket with the cat from earlier. She was munching on a biscuit.**

**Gandalf for a moment he thought of leaving her here. Elrond would make sure she was safe and she was happy here. But he almost immediately dismissed the thought she was here to serve a purpose just as he was. He cleared his throat and Caleb turned to him.**

**He said "we have to go the dwarves have left sometime in the night we have to catch up to them."**

**Caleb nodded and ran to her room to gather her things. They had to leave the horses behind the path the dwarves had taken was too narrow for the animals and that meant the dwarves had left their ponies behind as well.**

**Even though Gandalf was old at least in appearance he and Caleb could travel faster than when they were with the dwarves on foot.**

**They found the company in the depths of the misty mountains in goblin town they were about to be tortured. Gandalf produced a bright light and a blast from his staff knocking everyone over. He and Caleb stepped into the light both had their swords drawn.**

**Gandalf shouted "take up your arms fight, Fight!"**

**The dwarves got up and grabbed their weapons and they fought their way out of the labyrinth of caves and caverns that made up Goblin town.**

**None of them had ever seen Caleb fight before but she was a sight to behold never before could fighting be called beautiful but the way Caleb fought there was no other way to describe it. It was almost like a dance. A dance of death, dismemberment and decapitation with blood and gore as a result. She would seamlessly change between using her bow, sword and knife.**

**They made it outside and just as they were coming down the hill Bilbo who had gotten separated from the group came out of the cave opening.**

**They were catching their breath when the sound of Wargs howling could be heard. Thorin had been injured during the fight and was unconscious. Caleb was carrying him. They all ran into the forest to get away from the Wargs and Orcs forcing them into the trees. Bilbo had a hard time of it and only managed up when Gandalf lowered his staff to help him up.**

**They were in the trees and the orc's set the forest on fire. They all had fear plainly written on their faces all except Caleb she scanning the skies then gave out a load and long whistle. A few moments later giant eagles appeared picked them all up and carried them to relative safety.**

**When they landed Gandalf thanked the leader of the eagles. Then turned to Caleb and asked "How did you know they were coming?"**

**The dwarves were a fair distance away so she could speak freely as long as she was quiet about it.**

**She said "I didn't but I saw them in the distance so I called to them in hope they might help us. You know elvish eyesight and all."**

**Gandalf smirked and said "of course now let's see if I can revive Thorin then we have to be on our way before the Orc's catch up."**

**Caleb laid Thorin gently down on the ground and Gandalf revived him.**

**Then Gandalf led the group to a friend of his home named Beorn he was a skin changer that could take the form of a great bear. He wasn't overly fond of dwarves but he hated Orc's and goblins with a passion.**

**Caleb liked him immediately his home was full of animals and he treated them as equals.**

**Caleb had been quiet since the incident with the eagles.**

**The others were gathered around the table eating. Gandalf and Beorn where talking and Caleb was over in a corner against the wall sitting on the floor with a black puppy in her lap that she was petting. From time to time the puppy would give a little bark and Caleb would say something quietly to her.**

**Even if the others hadn't noticed the sadness of Caleb Beorn did. He kept looking over at her with worry in his eyes.**

**Finally he asked Gandalf "is there something wrong with the young one?"**

**Gandalf asked surprised "What Caleb? Nothing that I'm aware of, why do you ask?"**

**Beorn said "I believe the child is upset about something. Perhaps I will go talk to the youth."**

**Beorn went over to Caleb and sat down next to her.**

**Caleb said "I like your home it's nice here. It is cozy and quiet and there are so many animals I like animals."**

**A bee came flying toward her and Caleb held up her finger and it landed on it for a moment before flying off again.**

**Beorn smiled and said "Yes they are my friends. I believe they like you too. Are you alright you seem… quiet."**

**Caleb sighed and said "I don't expect you to understand you hate Goblins with a passion and it isn't that I have any fondness for them myself but I have never killed anyone before. I mean I have hunted but that was for food and I never kill more then we need. They were terrible but I took their lives."**

**Beorn nodded and said "it is never easy taking a life even when that life belongs to something as monstrous as a goblin. I'm sure you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary. Try not to think on it too much. Perhaps this journey is not something you are up for. There may be more killing to come."**

**Caleb nodded and said "I am sure there is and I will do what I have to in order to defend myself and the others. But I don't like the way it makes me feel."**

**Beorn smiled at Caleb and said "You have a sensitive soul never lose that. Are you hungry you should eat before resting for the night? The others do not know you are an elleth do they?"**

**Caleb smirked she should have known Beorn would know the truth he could tell she didn't smell like a human or a boy.**

**She said "Gandalf knows but no the others do not. I would not be dressed like this or have this ridiculous head covering on if they did. It is quite annoying and itches."**

**Caleb picked up the puppy kissed her little nose and said "go rejoin your litter mates my friend."**

**Then put her on the floor next to her before getting up and going to the table with the others.**

**That night Caleb slept well the entire litter of puppies slept with her and a cat and several kittens and two ferrets slept on top of her.**

**She had fallen asleep before the others and Thorin was talking with Gandalf and Beorn.**

**Thorin said "I don't think the boy should come with us any farther. It is only going to get more dangerous from here on in. We should have left him with the elves. Really we should never had agreed to bring him along in the first place. Those Goblins could have easily killed him."**

**Gandalf said "Thorin you were not conscious for what really happened it was Caleb that saved you all. It was he who got the attention of the eagles. He has been understating his skill with a sword. If it hadn't been for him I doubt any of us would have gotten out. He carried you while being pursued by orc's on Wargs. Because of his cunning he saved you from the Trolls. He has cooked and cleaned and hunted and taken care of the horses and ponies for this entire trip without a single complaint just as he had promised which is more than I can say for rest of you and furthermore he has provided me with useful information regarding another matter that will go unmentioned. He was sent here by two wizards who I respect in order to help with this quest of ours and so far he has been a great help to all of us. I doubt we would have gotten this far without him and I do not believe we will get to Erabor on time without his help. Also he is on his own quest that parallels our own but will last for many years. There will be no further discussion about it he will continue on with us until the end."**

**Caleb was moaning in her sleep and began thrashing about and saying things in a bazar language. It was dark and filled the others with dread. The animals began whimpering and becoming restless. It was the black speech and the voice coming from her was not her own. Gandalf went to her quickly and woke her. The animals got off her when she sat up. She just looked at Gandalf with fear in her eyes for a few moments she wasn't really seeing him.**

**Then she said in Quenya "He will make his move soon. The white council must go to Dul Goldur. He must be stopped before he becomes too strong. He has no interest in Erabor but that could change anytime. The ring must be destroyed. Stay out of Khazad Dum it will only bring death. The fellowship must not fall. The ring must be destroyed."**

**Gandalf said "alright Caleb it's alright you are awake now. Now slowly tell me what you saw."**

**Caleb blinked a few times coming back to reality she looked around at all the others they had gathered around her. She decided in that moment to speak in quendya the ancient language of Valinor. She knew Gandalf understood it but she wasn't sure about the others.**

**She said "I don't want the others to know it is all too terrible. I don't want to put them in danger."**

**Gandalf smirked a little she hadn't been exaggerating when she said she knew every language Quendya was considered a dead language in middle earth and only a handful of people knew it.**

**He said "I do not believe they understand Quendya. You may speak freely. "**

**Caleb said "the Necromancer he has raised all of the Ulairi (ring wraiths). I know your interest in this quest is to get rid of the risk of him and Smaug joining forces but for now he has no such plan but that could change. If he is allowed to grow stronger than all the good in the world with die. The council must destroy him. You must convince Saruman that I am telling the truth. I know he can't be completely destroyed until the ring is destroyed that will happen but not for some time. The fellowship will be gathered at that time a group of various free peoples of middle earth to destroy the ring and you will be part of it. You must not go through Moria. They dug to deep and woke a creature that is terrible fire and shadow with great horns. I'm not sure what it is but it is ancient and evil and powerful. It is vitally important the fellowship does not fall the ring must be destroyed."**

**Gandalf nodded and said in common "thank you Caleb for telling me and the creature is called a Balrog of Morgoth. Now try to get back to sleep we have to get to Mirkwood tomorrow and no more nightmares."**

**Caleb smirked and said "of course a Balrog I should have known that. The Maiar that were corrupted by Melkor. I have read about them. Glorfindal fought one once. You know Glorfindal is a great warrior. There is no greater swordsman than Glorfindal east of the ocean. I could never hope to be half as good as he is."**

**Gandalf smiled at her. He was aware of her hero worship of Glorfindal and said "Glorfindal has more than a few centuries on you when it comes to experience. Your own skill is great and will only get better with time. Now sleep and only good dreams."**

**Caleb nodded and yawned then lay back down and the animals gathered around her again and she was soon asleep.**

**As soon as Caleb was asleep Beorn cautiously asked "Gandalf what was that all about?"**

**Bilbo asked worriedly "is Caleb alright?"**

**Gandalf said "Caleb is just fine as I was telling Thorin earlier Caleb is here for a very important reason and it isn't just to make our journey easier by fetching and carrying cooking, hunting and cleaning up after us or taking care of the animals he does all that and he is also a means of information for me he has the gift of prophecy he is on his own quest that simply begins with this trip to Erabor after the rest of us are finished with our quest his will only be beginning he is also here to defend us. The child is mighty handy with a sword in a sticky situation. In the morning you will all leave for Mirkwood and I must go to Dul Goldur."**

**Bilbo was shocked and asked "You're leaving us?"**

**Gandalf said "I would not if it was not of the upmost importance and I will rejoin you as quickly as I possibly can."**

**Thorin asked "if the information the boy has is so important why didn't he speak in a language we all understand. Isn't it important for all of us to know?"**

**Gandalf said "Caleb felt the information was too sensitive to share he didn't want to put any of you in danger. He is rather fond of all of you. If it became known that he has certain knowledge his life would be in danger and anyone else who knows what he knows would also be in danger. And I'm sure in time you will find out everything this is not the kind of thing that can stay secret for long. When I return I do not want to find out you have been pestering the boy for information. He cannot control his dreams and it is a bit of a sore spot for him. Now I suggest we all get some sleep we will have an early start in the morning and you will want to get through mirkwood as quickly as possible."**

**A/N I will not always state when Caleb is speaking elvish in the coming chapters but most the time I will but if she is speaking to other elves she will be speaking elvish mostly Sindarin unless I state otherwise.**

**The next morning Beorn gave them all horses and ponies. Caleb saddled all of them except for hers as usual. Beorn also gave them some food and supplies.**

**Some of the young animals had gathered around her and she had knelt down to say goodbye to them.**

**Beorn went to her and she was telling them "I know you want to come with me and you are all very brave to want to leave the safety of your home but it will be far too dangerous. Where we are going there are monsters. I promise to return and see you all again. Now return to the house."**

**The animals slowly turned around and returned to the house.**

**Beorn said "you can communicate with them. That is not a common gift."**

**Caleb said "I don't effectively communicate with them as well as you do they just get the general idea of what I mean. You can actually speak to them in their own language."**

**Beorn said "I hope our paths cross again young Caleb."**

**Caleb said "as do I Master Beorn."**

**Then she mounted her horse.**

**Then Gandalf addressed them saying. "Get through Mirkwood as quickly as you can and whatever you do, do not stray from the path. Release the ponies when you get to the elven gates of Mirkwood they will find their way home. I will rejoin you as soon as I possibly can."**

**Caleb went to Gandalf and said "use caution Master Gandalf he is very powerful already. I wish I was going with you but we can't both leave the company unprotected."**

**Gandalf smiled down at Caleb and said "it is best that you stay and look after this motley crew. I'm afraid they are going to need protecting."**

**Caleb said "don't worry I'll keep them safe if I have to carry every last one of them on my back I will make sure they get to Erabor. Even if I don't make it myself I will make sure they do."**

**Gandalf looked worriedly at the young Elleth and asked "is there something you want to tell me?"**

**Caleb said "it's nothing Master Gandalf it's just the mirkwood elves might give us some trouble. As you know being among elves is the greatest risk of my exposer. And the Silvan elves are not like others of our kind. In fact they are more like me sometimes I wonder if the message was true about me being Telerin I know I look the part but I am wild like a Silvan elf. And it was King Thrandruil and his people that failed to help when the dragon took Erabor so the dwarves hate them the most. But it's nothing I can't handle the company will get to Erabor with or without me you have my word."**

**They separated then and Caleb looked after Gandalf as he rode off worried about the old wizard but mostly wishing he was coming with them. She knew what they were going to face and she was not looking forward to it.**

**It didn't take them long to reach mirkwood. They dismounted their ponies and Caleb stroked the nose of her horse and said "Thunderhead lead the others home safe back to your master."**

**She kissed his nose then she followed the dwarves and Hobbit into the dark woods.**

**Caleb was against them camping for the night she didn't want to stop and said "it's still early we shouldn't stop yet not until we get to the river."**

**Bombur said "Caleb we aren't all as young as you we need to rest besides it is too dark to go any further tonight."**

**Caleb sighed and silently cursed the poor eye sight of the mortals then said "alright but let's build the fire high the creatures in these woods don't like fire. And remember whatever you do, do not stray from the path."**

**Bilbo asked nervously "what kind of creatures are in these woods?"**

**Caleb took a seat on a large root with her sword out and her bow strung next to her and said "You don't want to know trust me. Now eat and rest I will take watch we head out at first light."**

**Caleb did not sleep or eat. She pocketed her share of the food. She watched over the group and tended the fire.**

**Gloin didn't like the way the boy was ordering them about but supposed the new cold rudeness from the normally warm and polite boy was simply because he was afraid. He didn't really blame him these woods were dark and foreboding and the boy was still young enough that it was possible that he could be afraid of the dark. It was a common childhood fear.**

**From time to time Caleb would pace twirling her sword in her hand.**

**When everyone was settled but not yet sleeping Caleb began singing.**

**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**

**Keep careful watch of my brother's souls**

**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**

**Keep watching over Durin's sons**

**If this is to end in fire**

**Then we should all burn together**

**Watch the flames climb high into the night**

**Calling out father oh stand by and we will**

**Watch the flames burn auburn on**

**The mountain side high**

**And if we should die tonight**

**We should all die together**

**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

**Calling out father oh**

**Prepare as we will**

**Watch the flames burn auburn on**

**The mountain side**

**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**

**Inside the mountain**

**I see fire**

**Burning the trees**

**And I see fire**

**Hollowing souls**

**I see fire**

**Blood in the breeze**

**And I hope that you'll remember me**

**Oh, should my people fall then**

**Surely I'll do the same**

**Confined in mountain halls**

**We got too close to the flame**

**Calling out father oh**

**Hold fast and we will**

**Watch the flames burn auburn on**

**The mountain side**

**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**

**Inside the mountains**

**I see fire**

**Burning the trees**

**And I see fire**

**Hollowing souls**

**I see fire**

**Blood in the breeze**

**And I hope that you'll remember me**

**And if the night is burning**

**I will cover my eyes**

**For if the dark returns then**

**My brothers will die**

**And as the sky is falling down**

**It crashed into this lonely town**

**And with that shadow upon the ground**

**I hear my people screaming out**

**And I see fire**

**Inside the mountains**

**I see fire**

**Burning the trees**

**I see fire**

**Hollowing souls**

**I see fire**

**Blood in the breeze**

**I see fire**

**Oh, you know I saw a city burning out**

**And I see fire**

**Feel the heat upon my skin**

**And I see fire**

**And I see fire**

**Burn auburn on the mountain side**

**The next day they got to the enchanted river and Bombur fell in while they were crossing and fell into an enchanted sleep. Caleb carried him. When he woke up he talked about a wondrous magical feast in the forest.**

**Caleb said "Master Bombur the river you fell in was enchanted I don't believe there really is a feast out there. Here you can have what I have left of my food if you are hungry. Remember what Gandalf said we have to stay on the path."**

**Caleb handed the dwarf the small pieces of bread and cheese. Then they went on their way. Two nights later the spiders attacked for every spider they killed at least 5 more showed up. They were over whelmed and furthermore Bilbo was missing. They thought they were done for when the elves showed up. This was both a good thing and a bad they helped dispatch the spiders but they also took all of them prisoner.**

**Caleb was putting up the biggest fight and yelling the most. She was yelling at them in Sindarin one of the elves had picked her up by wrapping his arms around her from behind pinning her arms to her side. That didn't stop Caleb from squirming around and kicking her legs.**

**They brought them to Thranduil's hall. The king and his son were there when they arrived the others came in fairly quietly but Caleb was still yelling at the elf that had his arms around her.**

**The dwarves didn't understand what she was saying exactly but it was clear she was insulting them. As the elves were getting angry and kept saying something to her that they suspected was something like shut up.**

**"Sevig thu uan (you smell like a monster), Dul gin lost (your head is empty), Pe channas (idiot), Leithio nin (release me) you, you, you…tall common Silvan Ellon you put me down." She had run out of insults.**

**The king said in common "release the child put him with the others and take their weapons if you haven't already."**

**The elf let go of Caleb and she turned around and kicked him hard in the shin.**

**Then said "Ego mibo orch (go French kiss an orc)." Then she turned back to the royals.**

**The elves confiscated their weapons and brought them to king Thrandruil to examine. First he was presented with Thorin's sword the king was shocked at what he saw he looked up at the dwarf and asked "where did you get this?**

**Thorin told the truth "I found it."**

**Thrandruil said "not only a liar but a thief and murderer as well."**

**Caleb yelled "that's not true he did find it in a troll hall on our way to Rivendell."**

**Thrandruil said "child you will be silent or I will silence you."**

**Caleb crossed her arms and glared at the king. Then her expression changed and she stared at the king.**

**King Thrandruil asked "What are you staring at boy?"**

**Caleb lowered her eyes then said "I am sorry King Thrandruil I did not mean to stare it is just I was wondering do they hurt?"**

**Thrandruil asked "does what hurt?"**

**Caleb asked "the burns do they still hurt?"**

**Thranduil's eyes went wide and the look in the boys eyes that he mistook for anger or even hatred he could tell now was of concern.**

**Thrandruil said "Take the Dwarves to the dungeon and everyone leave except for my son and this boy."**

**The elves took the dwarves away when they were gone Thrandruil asked "You can see past my Glamour?"**

**Caleb nodded and said "Yes I see many things little is hidden from my site."**

**Thrandruil said "the only pain I feel now is the memory of the past. Who are you?"**

**Caleb took off her head covering and said "Please let me introduce myself I am Caleb or rather Princess Celebalqua a descendant of King Elwe. Now Good King Thrandruil what is it you would like to know about me."**

**Thrandruil and Legolas were both intrigued with the young Elleth.**

**Thrandruil said "many things but let's start with what you are doing with a group of dwarves in my kingdom."**

**Celebalqua took a deep breath then she relayed everything that had happened since she woke up in the prancing pony. Well nearly everything she kept the things about Sauron from them. It was best that the fewest people knew about that the better. She had let the people who could do something about it know and that was more than enough.**

**She finished up by saying "we were attacked by the spiders that was when your people found us and brought us here. Now can I have my weapons back?"**

**Thrandruil nodded and Legolas gave her back her sword quiver and bow.**

**Thrandruil said "Young princess Celebalqua I cannot in good conscious let you leave. I know what you and the dwarves will face in that mountain and I cannot let you face that kind of danger. Now my son Legolas will show you to a room that you are welcome to use while you are here and I believe we can find you something a bit more appropriate for you to wear. As soon as I am able I will arrange for an escort to accompany you back to Imladris."**

**Celebalqua had expected as much of a reaction without the protection of Gandalf she was just a young elleth of royal blood and Thrandruil was looking out for her safety she would just have to hope Bilbo could get the Dwarves free and that they could make it to Erabor in time without her.**

**Legolas showed her to her room and shortly after that an Elleth came in with some clothes for her to change into.**

**A/N the song is called I see Fire by Ed Sheeran.**

**The next morning Celebalqua noticed that there was commotion and yelling. Clearly Bilbo had managed to get the dwarves free. Celebalqua wasn't going to let her friends be captured again so she managed to get outside and it was a good thing she did as not only were the elves trying to recapture the dwarves but the Orcs they had been running from had caught up. The dwarves might not know her as she was but that didn't mean she was going to let them be killed. She chased after the Orcs who were after her friends and she wasn't alone either. Legolas and the red head elleth that had been with the group of elves that had captured them were also after the Orcs as well as half a dozen others.**

**Legolas and Tauriel captured one of the Orcs Celebalqua continued to run after the remainder until Legolas called out to her "Princess Celebalqua we must return to my father to interrogate this prisoner."**

**Caleb came back and said "return to the safety of your palace if you must however I am going after my friends. Kili was shot with one of their poisoned arrows and I have to get to him in order to heal him or he will die. You can come with me if you like but either way I am going to help my friends. I do not expect you to understand my friendship with the dwarves. Now quickly make your decision because I am leaving."**

**She looked at both of them and Tauriel said "she is right I'll go with her are you coming Mellon (friend)?"**

**Legolas looked torn to go with the two Ellyth or return to his father's side he had known Tauriel all his life they had been raises as siblings and his feelings were a bit confused about what he felt for Celebalqua.**

**He asked "what about the Orc?"**

**Caleb shrugged her shoulders and cut off the Orc's head and said "what Orc now let's go."**

**Legolas smirked he was really getting to like this young elleth. She was beautiful, of royal blood a skilled fighter and had a fiery spirit. It really was a shame she was so young.**

**They ran after the Orcs and dwarves.**

**They caught up to them in lake town just as they were attacking the home that Kili, Fili and Oin and Bofur were staying as they stayed behind to look after Kili. The three elves attacked just in time to save them all and the children of Bard the owner of the house. Bofur came in holding a bunch of kings foil just as Legolas was calling from outside he was still chasing after the orcs.**

**Celebalqua whispered "my prince?"**

**She had become quite close to him in the short time she had known him.**

**Tauriel and Celebalqua looked at each other and they seemed to understand each other.**

**Celebalqua needed to be with Legolas just as much as Tauriel needed to be with Kili.**

**The older Elleth said "go help Legolas I'll take care of Kili."**

**She grabbed the Kings foil from Bofur who was still staring at Celebalqua he asked "Caleb is that really you?"**

**She smiled and said "Yes my friend now I have to help my prince go kill some orc. I will explain everything later."**

**Caleb ran off to help Legolas. He was fighting three orcs at the same time and it looked like the big one was about to kill him.**

**Caleb yelled and jumped on the orc's shoulders stabbing him in the head with her sword driving it deep "You will not touch my prince."**

**Legolas was a bit dazed and the other two orcs tried to take the advantage but Caleb was not about to let that happen. Before they knew what happened both of their heads were rolling on the ground.**

**Caleb went to Legolas embraced him and caressed his cheek and looked up into his eyes and asked "Did they harm you my dear prince."**

**Legolas smiled and asked "Your prince?"**

**Caleb blushed and looked down but said firmly "Yes."**

**Legolas was filled with a warmth that he never thought he would feel and certainly not for such a young Elleth like Celebalqua.**

**But as young as she was it couldn't be denied that she was beautiful and she had a wild spirit and she was a princess. The feel of her in his arms felt so good and it would be so easy to just stay here like this but there were several problems with that.**

**One he either needed to confirm to Celebalqua he returned her feelings or lie to her and tell her he felt nothing. There was Tauriel and the dwarves back in the house and there were the other orcs and the rest of the dwarves.**

**He cupped her chin with his hand and made her look up at him then he lowered his head to hers and kissed her lightly. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.**

**He pulled back and chuckled. He clearly had to be careful with her she was wild and young and needed very little encouragement from him.**

**He said "we should go find Tauriel my sweet little princess."**

**Celebalqua smiled and nodded and took his hand and they returned to the home where they had left Tauriel.**

**There were rumblings from the lonely mountain and a short time later the dragon burst forth and attacked Lake Town.**

**The three elves helped the people of Lake Town escape the destruction and make it to the relative safety of the ruined city of Dale. The remaining dwarves joined their kin. Bard killed the dragon.**

**The next morning King Thrandruil arrived with his army he also brought food and medicine with him.**

**Legolas, Celebalqua, Tauriel and Bard came out to meet him. Thrandruil couldn't help but noticed Legolas and Celebalqua holding hands. Tauriel couldn't meet his eyes.**

**Bard said "King Thrandruil thank you for your assistance."**

**Thrandruil had brought food and medicine to help the people of Lake Town.**

**Thrandruil said "you are very welcome but I did not solely come to assist you there is something in that mountain that I must reclaim. I will take it by force if necessary."**

**Caleb didn't like the sound of that and said "Good King Thrandruil please before you do anything rash let me speak to Thorin Oakenshield. I know him well and I believe I can talk reason with him and retrieve what you desire."**

**Then she turned to Bard and spoke common saying "If you wish I will speak to Thorin about giving something to you and your people so you can rebuild your lives."**

**Bard said "the dwarves have barricaded themselves in the hold and will listen to no one. However perhaps if you know him you should try to reason with him. I wish to prevent any further bloodshed."**

**Caleb said sadly "as do I."**

**Legolas said "Celebalqua be careful they don't know you as you are. They may not take it well."**

**Caleb said "thank you my dear prince I will use caution but I do not believe they will harm me. And as you know full well I am handy with a sword despite my youth."**

**Legolas chuckled and said "yes that memory is quite clear."**

**Caleb put her hands around her neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her but again he was the one to have to pull away.**

**King Thrandruil lent her a horse then she guided her horse toward the mountain keep. No one was on lookout so she stopped in front of the barricade and dismounted then sent the horse back to Dale and she climbed to the top. Then she went inside.**

**She stayed in the shadows she wanted to get a feel for what was going on first. The dwarves were talking. After a short time it became clear that Thorin had become infected with the dragon's sickness. He wasn't going to share any of the treasure with anyone.**

**Caleb realized if she revealed herself now they would not take it well. In fact they would probably try to kill her and she would have to defend herself and one of them might get hurt. Not that the dwarves were bad fighters in fact they were very good warriors but against Caleb they didn't stand a chance. So she stayed in the shadows and watched the group.**

**When Caleb didn't return by nightfall they all believed the worst. Bard and Thrandruil joined together in order to fight Thorin and the other dwarves. It was all he could do to keep Legolas from storming the mountain on his own.**

**When the Dwarves became aware of their plans Thorin sent a message to the Blue Mountains for an army of dwarves led by his cousin to help defend the keep.**

**That night Bilbo left the keep and gave the Arkenstone the birthright of Thorin to Thrandruil in hope of preventing bloodshed. Gandalf was also there much to the relief of Bilbo.**

**Legolas who was with his father and Gandalf asked "did they kill her?"**

**Bilbo did know what he was talking about.**

**He asked "what are you talking about?"**

**Gandalf explained "Bilbo Caleb is not a human boy in fact she is a young Elleth a she elf by the name of Celebalqua she entered Erabor late this morning in order to speak to Thorin about returning a piece of Jewelry to King Thrandruil and giving the people of Lake town something to rebuild their lives she has not returned."**

**Bilbo said "I have not seen Caleb or whoever you say she is. But if she has noticed Thorin's condition then she might be hiding. You know they do not like elves if she isn't in disguise anymore and she reveals herself they might very well kill her. I should get back before they miss me I'll keep an eye out for Caleb."**

**The next day Thrandruil and Bard approached the keep and Thrandruil revealed the stone and it became clear what Bilbo had done. Thorin became enraged.**

**He shouted "You will die for your betrayal burglar. Throw him over the side."**

**No one made a move toward Bilbo and this only angered Thorin further.**

**Thorin said "fine I'll do it myself."**

**He grabbed hold of Bilbo in order to throw the Hobbit to the ground below but he found a familiar double edged knife at his throat and a very familiar voice say "Master Thorin you will release Master Bilbo this minute or I will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders. I took an oath to protect every member of this company even if that is against each other."**

**Thorin let go of Bilbo and Bilbo hurriedly got away from him. Thorin turned to Caleb who was no longer disguised.**

**He spat out "a she elf I should have known. Only an elf would be capable of doing the things you have done. You have lied to us from the beginning."**

**Caleb smiled and said "No I haven't. I never once said I was human or a boy. It is not my fault you assumed I was other than I am. My name is Celebalqua. Caleb is a nick name. Now Master Bilbo and I will be leaving anyone else who wishes to come with us is free to do so as well. Master Thorin you are not yourself you have the dragon's sickness. I do hope you get well soon. Despite what you may otherwise think I have no ill will toward any of you. In fact I am quite fond of all of you. I truly hope we all live through what is to come."**

**Caleb and Bilbo went over to a rope and they climbed down and went over to Gandalf. Legolas embraced Caleb when she came close.**

**He caressed her cheek and asked worriedly "are you alright they didn't hurt you did they."**

**Caleb smiled and said "My dear prince rest assured that I am unharmed. The same cannot be said for Thorin Oakenshield."**

**Gandalf said "Caleb what is wrong?"**

**Caleb turned to her old friend she sighed and said "He has the dragon's sickness in the state he is in he will not be willing to part with a single coin. Furthermore he has sent for the dwarven army from the blue mountains led by his cousin Dain but Master that is not what worries me. I had another dream a dark dream."**

**Gandalf asked "what did you see?"**

**Caleb said "shortly after the dwarf army arrives an Orc army will attack only by fighting together elves, humans, and dwarves do we defeat them but then a second Orc and goblin army arrives from the south and I have not seen the outcome. Thorin will recover from his sickness during this time but I do not know at what point that will happen. Were you and the others able to take care of things at Dul Goldur?"**

**Gandalf nodded and said "Yes thanks to you it is taken care of."**

**Caleb nodded and said "Good that should give us some time."**

**Thrandruil and Legolas were intrigued Thrandruil asked "Princess Celebalqua how do you know all of that?"**

**Caleb turned to the elven king and said "I have the gift of foresight. I have prophetic dreams. Even though this is nearly the end of the quest to reach Erabor, destroy Smaug and establish Thorin as the king under the mountain it is just the beginning of my own quest that I will not go into any further detail about that is if I survive the coming battles."**

**Legolas said "my sweet princess I don't think you should fight in the coming battles. I believe you should stay with the woman, children, injured and elderly and protect them. If the orcs get through someone will have to protect them."**

**Caleb looked at him sternly and said "This better not be because I'm an elleth or a princess. You know full well of my skill with a sword and knife and I'm not half bad with a bow either. I might not be as good a shot as you are but we are going to need every skilled fighter we have. And I never hide behind my title when lives are on the line. I am a very hands on royal."**

**Legolas looked uncomfortable his father, Bilbo, Tauriel and Gandalf were also looking at him waiting for an answer.**

**Legolas finally said "you are too young and I don't want to see you get hurt. I have become rather fond of you."**

**Caleb smiled sweetly at him and said "My dear prince Legolas I do not have words for my feelings for you there is a connection I have with you that I cannot explain or fully understand as of yet but I will not sit out this fight and my age is not relevant when it comes to my skills. Now we have about 5 more minutes until the dwarves arrive I suggest we let everyone know what is about to happen."**

**Caleb whistled and a horse came to her she put Bilbo on the horse and said "Master Bilbo war is not place for a hobbit get to safety now."**

**Bilbo looked relieved that he would not be expected to fight and rode off.**

**Just then the horns of the coming dwarven army could be heard. Caleb strung her bow then pulled out her sword and readied herself for battle. Just as the dwarves were about to attack the Orc's came into view they joined together and attacked the Orc's.**

**During the battle Thorin and the other dwarves entered the fight. Just as Caleb had told them after they finished with one Orc battle another army with far more numbers attacked from the south.**

**Caleb despite her dislike for killing was a killing machine in her own rite. She had the speed, strength, skill and motivation to get through this terrible battle with the knowledge that far worse battles were to come in the future.**

**She decapitated, dismembered, gutted and destroyed monster after monster and just like with the goblins before it was almost like a dance in its beauty and skill.**

**Still they came like a wave of destruction and death. Men, dwarves and elves were falling all around her but twice as many orc's goblins Wargs and trolls were falling as well.**

**Still they were vastly outnumbered and just when they thought that it was a lost cause, that there was no way to win the eagles showed up with the wizard Radagast the brown and Beorn giving them the renewed hope and reinforcements to get through.**

**What was left of the Orc army fled.**

**The survivors gathered their dead and injured.**

**Caleb let the others take care of things. She was spent she was covered in the blood and gore of her enemy. She had sat down against a ruined wall pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She had become separated from her friends but at the moment she didn't have the strength to go looking for them.**

**A shadow fell over her and a deep worried voice asked "Are you alright?"**

**Caleb looked up into the kind face of Beorn she nodded and said "Killing hasn't gotten any easier and this time I lost people I care about. And there are no puppies around to make me feel better this time."**

**Beorn smiled and said "it is good to see the challenges you have faced haven't changed you."**

**Caleb gave him a small smile.**

**Beorn said "always stay as pure and loving as you are right now."**

**Caleb said "You too."**

**Beorn left her there to think she stayed there all night.**

**She fell asleep against the wall and woke up in the morning when a warm gentle hand caressed her cheek she leaned into it and smiled without opening her eyes.**

**A voice that made her heart sing said in Sindarin "Oh thank Iluvatar your alive when I saw you like this I thought the worst."**

**She opened her eyes and was looking into the most caring loving kindest eyes she had ever seen.**

**She said "I was tired and weary from killing I needed to rest. You were not harmed my dear prince were you?"**

**Legolas smiled down at her and said "no I came through unscathed."**

**Caleb said "Good I am very pleased to hear that."**

**Gandalf came over to them as Legolas helped her to her feet.**

**She asked him "is it time to return home now?"**

**The old wizard smiled at her and said "Yes my dear it is time for you to go home. Elrond is waiting for us and King Thrandruil has insisted your friend Legolas will be escorting us personally then Bilbo and I will be leaving to return to the shire. I'm sure over the years I will visit Rivendell from time to time and look forward to seeing you grow up. You will let me know when you have important information won't you."**

**Caleb said "of course Master Gandalf. I had the loveliest dream while I slept but it has faded now I just remember I was very happy. There where white shores and green forest and fields and the moon turned the water into silver glass and there were gray ships. It was a good dream I wish all my dreams were like that."**

**Gandalf looked at her with wonder and curiosity but all he said was "Good I would much rather you have good happy dreams then dark ones. Now before we leave the remainder of company would like to speak to you. And then we have Thorin's funeral to attend."**

**Caleb got up and followed Gandalf to where the 10 dwarves were waiting for her as was Bilbo. Thorin, Fili and Kili had all died in battle with so many others.**

**Caleb said "I'm sorry about Thorin, Fili and Kili I really did like them and they will be sorely missed. Thorin would have made a great king. I'm also sorry about letting you all believe a lie. I may not have lied outright but I never corrected any of you either. I was afraid if you knew the truth you wouldn't have let me come along and I was needed."**

**Balin said "yes you were and we understand why you hid the truth from us our dislike for elves would have blinded us to what an amazing young person you are. If it hadn't been for you we would have never made it this far. Thorin, Fili and Kili died as warriors and they will not be forgotten great tales and songs will be written about them. Because of your service to us and your undying devotion to our safety we want you to have some of the treasure. It isn't a full share mind you but rather a small chest of selected items we felt would be appropriate for you to have. Seeing as you have no real family we thought that when the time comes you could use it as a dowry."**

**Caleb smiled she knew how much this meant this treasure was the dwarves birthright by giving it to her they not only were showing how much help she had been but they were looking past their natural animosity to her kind and to think of her future and the possibility of her finding a husband one day.**

**Caleb said "Thank you Master Dwarves from the bottom of my heart you don't know how much this means to me. I truly hope our friendship will last for many years to come."**

**They attended the funeral where Thrandruil returned the Arkenstone and Thorin's sword then Caleb sang a lament to Thorin.**

**Thorin! King Under The Mountain**

**Alas no more shall rule this domain**

**We brethren must go on without him**

**And ensure his death was not in vain**

**In sleep eternal he will rest**

**With the Arkenstone upon his breast**

**Which evermore shall emit its light**

**To banish the darkness of unending night**

**And on his tomb is Orcrist laid**

**An Elven blade forged in Elder Days**

**To warn of foes and roving orcs**

**And ward off all evil from Erabor**

**How shall we remember our fallen friend**

**Who conquered Dragon Sickness in the end?**

**A warrior, leader, a proud flawed king?**

**A worthy descendent of mighty Durin!**

**As she sang wild white roses grew around the tomb of Thorin.**

**Then she hugged each of the remaining company in turn. Gloin wasn't too happy about it but he didn't push her away. He had always been the most distant toward her besides Thorin. They said their good byes and returned to the keep.**

**Bard provided horses for Legolas, Gandalf and Caleb and a pony for Bilbo. Then Caleb bid farewell to King Thrandruil.**

**The king said "I don't pretend to understand your friendship with the dwarves but you are always welcome in my kingdom and when the time comes I expect an invitation to your wedding."**

**Caleb chuckled and said "Good King Thrandruil that maybe quite some time. I am still very young and there are still more adventures for me to go on but I suppose after that if I meet someone and we have feelings for each other than yes when the time comes I am certain you will be invited and I am sure My prince will be there as well. Until then may the wind be ever at your back and the path rise up to meet you."**

**King Thrandruil smiled at her use of the old elvish farewell and nodded to her then the four companions left.**

**Beorn caught up with them soon after they left and they spent a few days with him. When they left Beorn gave Caleb a puppy and two kittens.**

**He said "they have asked to go with you and seeing as they are old enough to be away from their mothers and knowing you will take care of them in the same manner I would I could not deny their request."**

**Caleb smiled broadly at her friend and said "Thank you my friend and I will protect them with my life."**

**Beorn said "I know you will. I would not have let them leave otherwise. Have a safe and uneventful journey home. You have seen enough adventure for even as long a life time as you will have."**

**Caleb said "thank you my friend may Eru watch over you and bless you."**

**She named the puppy Dae which meant shadow in Sindarin she was pure black and if the size of her paws were an indicator she would grow into a large dog. One of the kittens was a golden blond and she named him Are which in Quenya meant sunlight and the other was a gray kitten with a white star on her forehead and white paws she named Elin which meant Star in Sindarin.**

**Fortunately their return trip to Rivendell was uneventful and easy the weather was nice as well. Still when Rivendell came into view Caleb was relieved she was home. Elrond and Estel came out to meet them Estel was surprised to see that Caleb was an Elleth but almost immediately got over it he was just happy to see his friend again.**

**Caleb got off her horse and put Dae down the kittens were in her pockets asleep. She ran to Estel and embraced him and laughed.**

**Caleb said "it is good to be home."**

**Estel said "you were missed and tell me everything that happened."**

**Caleb said "first let me introduce you to my friends. I can't remember if you met the great wizard Gandalf the gray and the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins when we were here last and this is my prince Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood the son of King Thrandruil."**

**Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked from Celebalqua and Legolas the way she had said "My Prince" made him believe that perhaps there was more between them than friendship.**

**He said "Prince Legolas I believe you and I should have a talk in private."**

**Legolas smiled and said "Yes I think that would be appropriate."**

**The adults greeted Lord Elrond while Caleb and Estel talked among themselves she introduced the puppy and kitten's to Estel the puppy liked the way Estel smelled the puppy wagged its tail and looked up at Caleb and barked a few times.**

**Caleb looked down at her and said "I'm sure he will. Do you want me to ask him?"**

**The puppy barked again and went into a play bow Caleb giggled then looked up at Estel and said "she wants to know if you will throw sticks for her to fetch."**

**Estel look astounded and asked "you can talk to animals?"**

**Caleb chuckled and said "a bit. So will you? She really wants you to."**

**Estel laughed and said "Yeah sure why not."**

**Several Ellon took the horses and pony then brought their belonging to their different rooms.**

**Gandalf and Bilbo stayed for a few days then headed back to the shire. Legolas stayed more than a month but he too had to go back home in the end. Caleb was sad to see him go.**

**Caleb embraced him and was crying "don't leave I'll miss you too much."**

**Legolas held her she didn't know just how hard this was for him but she was so young still and he and Lord Elrond had talked about it and they had decided that it was for the best if Legolas and Celebalqua wait until she was older to start a relationship and really in the life of an elf what was 50 or 60 years. So he forced himself to leave.**

**He made her look at him her gray eyes swimming with tears and he kissed her gently and said "We will be together again. I promise you my sweet little princess."**

**Celebalqua said in Sindarin "Guren Niniath govenitham (my heart will weep until we meet again) le milen (I love you)."**

**Legolas had tears in his eyes as he mounted his horse and rode off. Elrond was holding Celebalqua as she wept. Elrond certainly hoped he was doing the right thing. Celebalqua was so young and if the love they had for each other was more than just infatuation it would last until she was old enough to do something about it.**

**A/N the song is called Thorin's Lament and it was written by Tolkien there are several versions of it my favorite is by Eurielle**

**Caleb or rather Celebalqua was given the same schedule as Estel for the most part they were both educated by Erestor, trained in weapon use and battle strategy by Glorfindal and Healing magic by Elrond. Celebalqua was also taught the so called feminine skills by various Ellyth's and music by Lindir. Celebalqua would find any excuse to get out of her lessons for the feminine things she usually would sneak off to go hunting with Elladan and Elrohir.**

**Celebalqua was also taught by Elrond to control her visions being able to access them while she was awake and to control the fear she felt from the dark images. Whenever she had a vision she would send word to Gandalf.**

**Over the years he came to visit from time to time. When he did Celebalqua would ask about her old friends. He didn't see the dwarves all that often but he did frequent the shire and he even visited Mirkwood from time to time.**

**In what seemed no time at all ten years had passed. Estel, Elladan and Elrohir and Celebalqua became as close as siblings and called each other brother and sister.**

**Arwen, Elrond's daughter returned from staying with her grandmother and grandfather lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn that was when she and Estel met. Soon afterward Elrond told Estel about his true identity he was Aragorn son of Arathorn and the rightful king of Gondor. Aragorn left to join the rangers in the north getting to know his own people the Dunedian. He believed he was not ready to reclaim the throne of Gondor.**

**A short time later Arwen returned to Lorian with Celebalqua. Elrond felt that it was important for her to spend some time with Galadriel.**

**According to the message from the blue wizards she was a princess and he was having no luck in making her into a proper elleth princess. He hoped Galadriel would have better luck at refining the wild young elleth that he had come to love as a daughter.**

**He also believed that Galadriel might be able to help her remember her past. The blue wizards said they had hoped that Celebalqua would come to remember in time but so far she remembered nothing. Plus there was the fact that she resembled King Thingol and both Galadriel and Celeborn had lived in Doriath before it was destroyed. They just might know something about her. and she had mentioned once that Elurin was her father.**

**Celebalqua didn't want to leave Rivendell. It had truly become her home and Elrond had become her father and she was very close to all the other elves as well. But Elrond had been so confident that Galadriel would be able to help her remember her past and she could tell that he was rather worried that she wasn't more lady like after all what kind of husband would she attract if she stay as wild and childish as she was now. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want to leave.**

**So it was decided that Celebalqua would go live with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn in Lothlorian until she reached maturity at which time she would return to Rivendell where she would be introduced to the eligible and interested Ellyn and men of royal blood and high standing that would be her suitors.**

**Arwen and Celebalqua were accompanied by Glorfindal and Elladan and Elrohir to Lothlorian. When they entered Caras Galadhon Arwen brought her to see Galadriel and Celeborn. They embraced Arwen then she introduced Celebalqua.**

**She curtsied to them and said "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn I am honored to be a guest in this wondrous land of yours and I am humbled to be in your presence. Lord Elrond has sent me…"**

**Galadriel interrupted and said "I know why you are here. I will do what I can to encourage your gentler side but I do not believe in preventing you from being who you are meant to be. I do not know if I can help you recover your memories. However I believe if you look in to my mirror it may answer some questions that have plagued you."**

**Celebalqua said "Forgive my ignorance but I thought there was no telling of what one sees in the mirror it may show my past but it may also show the present or future."**

**Galadriel said "that is true. Even the wisest cannot tell what you may see. But I believe that is your greatest chance of learning who you were before you arrived here in the west. The mirror cannot be used until nightfall until then rest from your long journey."**

**Arwen showed Celebalqua to her room and said "Don't worry I'm sure you will get answers tonight. You will finally learn who you really are."**

**Celebalqua said "I know who I am. I am a daughter of Rivendell. I am your sister and the sister of Estel and Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond is my father. I am the friend of elves, and wizards, and dwarves and hobbits and men. I am strong and intelligent and gifted and skilled. I am the protector of the weak and the destroyer of the wicked. No matter what the mirror reveals it will not change any of that. It simply might let me know who my parents were and what really happened to them and whether or not I really am a princess. And that is only if it shows my past."**

**Arwen smiled at her and said "of course it will not change who you are now but there must be some part of you that wants to know who you once were and where you came from. Even if you do not see your past perhaps you can learn something more about yourself."**

**Celebalqua said "Mostly I am curious as to how I am a princess the only elvish kingdom left is Mirkwood and I am not from there and there is no elvish community known to exist in the Far East. I said once that Elurin was my father but according to history he and Elured both died. I fear what the ramification of that indicates. Of course the blue wizards never did go into any detail as to what the spell was that they used I may very well have been taken at any time from either the past or the future. They never said how long it took from when they cast the spell until I arrived in Bree and if they had the blessing of Iluvatar I suppose anything is possible. But I will not know for certain until I look into the mirror and there isn't any guarantee that it will show me my past. I just fear that it was not the blue wizards that sent me and wrote that message what if it was someone who meant me harm or to deceive others."**

**Arwen said "the nature of the message does not make me believe it was written with any dark intent. The facts in it about you means it was written by someone who knew you and even if it was to harm you or deceive others I believe they failed in that. You went through the journey to Erabor and returned home unscathed you have provided information to insure the safety of the people of Arda. I do not see why anyone would lie about who you are."**

**Celebalqua said "I guess you're right. Whatever the mirror shows me it won't change that. I will still do what I must to protect people."**

**The evening after dinner Galadriel took Celebalqua to look into the mirror.**

**Galadriel poured the water in the mirror then she saw the fear in Celebalqua's eyes and smiled and said "Whatever you see do not be afraid the longer you look the more that will be revealed until it goes clear again. I truly hope you get the answers you are looking for."**

**Celebalqua nodded took a deep breath and slowly let it out then stepped up to the mirror and looked in. At first all she saw was her reflection and she smiled a little then images began to appear.**

**The image revealed twin young Ellyn lost in the forest suddenly a jolly man with eyes that sparkled and had a bushy brown beard wearing a blue coat yellow boats and a hat with a swans feather came to them and guided them to safety where he put them on a boat that sailed into the west.**

**The image changed it was a young toddler Elleth with silver hair and gray eyes that could only be Celebalqua with the man with the blue jacket and yellow boots and bushy brown beard. The parents of the young Elleth were bidding her goodbye but they were blurry she couldn't make out who or what they were the man picked her up and the two of them got on a boat and they sailed off into the east.**

**The image changed again the toddler was asleep in the man's arms and he was handing her off to two old men dressed in blue robes they could be no one else but the blue wizards.**

**The image changed again this time Celebalqua was the age she was when she woke in the prancing pony. She was having a nightmare and suddenly the two wizards in blue were at her side. Celebalqua had suspected the silver haired baby was her or possibly a relative of hers but now it was clear it was defiantly her.**

**Celebalqua was frightened and said something to the two wizards they looked worried.**

**The image changed again this time it was of the blue wizards talking. They seemed to be arguing at last they both seemed to come to an agreement.**

**The image changed again the wizard on the right was writing in Celebalqua's diary. Then he put it with the things next to Celebalqua she was sleeping the two wizards preformed a spell and a bright light flashed.**

**The image changed this was of Celebalqua but she was older she was in battle with many large Orcs on the walls of a fortress there were two human boys behind her and she was defending them as the orcs surrounded them.**

**The image changed it was of a gold ring falling into the fires of a volcano.**

**The image changed again it was of Celebalqua asleep in bed her belly large with child.**

**The mirror went clear again only reflecting her own shocked face.**

**Celebalqua looked up at Galadriel and asked "You know what I saw?"**

**Galadriel said "Yes I can look into the minds and hearts of others."**

**Celebalqua said "I do not understand. I am very confused. But I liked the last image someday I will have a child."**

**Galadriel smiled kindly and said "I would be surprised if you weren't. There is no way for you to have any knowledge of what you saw."**

**Celebalqua asked "and what was it that I saw? I mean the child was me and I assume the twins were Elurin and Elured but who were all of those people and where was it."**

**Galadriel said "the young Ellyn were Elured and Elurin the lost princes of Doriath. I do not know the person who found them and sent them to Valinor but it is clear that is where they were sent and where you were born you are a descendant of King Thingol though the lost prince Elurin. I do not know why you were sent away. But the other images makes me believe that in the future you will be involved with the finding and destruction of the one ring and you will have at least one child."**

**Celebalqua nodded and said "I think I will go now. I think I'll go for a walk I need to think about all of this. Good night lady Galadriel."**

**Galadriel said "good night princess Celebalqua of Doriath."**

**Celebalqua shook her head princess, she supposed she really was. But she was a princess of a kingdom destroyed long ago.**

**Celebalqua walked through the great city lost in thought and ended up in the gardens. She sat down on a bench there. She sat there a long time thinking. There was no one around and she closed her eyes and quietly began singing.**

**When she was done she opened her eyes and saw Celeborn and the plants in front of her had beautiful white flowers covering them. They gave off a light sweet smell.**

**Celeborn went over to her and said "Niphredil it used to grow in Doriath it has not been seen since the destruction of Beleriand. You have a beautiful voice and an uncommon gift. Not since Luthien has there been someone who could make flowers bloom just from the sound of their voice."**

**Celebalqua smiled up to him and said "I don't sing often and even more rarely when others can hear. My singing can do strange things to people if I'm not careful. If I had known you were here I wouldn't have risked it my lord. I just found out that I am the princess of Doriath. King Thingol was my great, great grandfather. I suppose it is appropropriate that Niphredil grew when I sang."**

**Celeborn said "in that case I am glad you didn't know. It was very beautiful perhaps a bit sad but beautiful none the less. Arwen is worried about you she has asked if I wouldn't mind looking for you. She's afraid you got lost. It is late I will escort you back to your room."**

**Celebalqua walked with Lord Celeborn back to the Flet.**

**A/N I did my best to give Celebalqua a realistic back story to explain her beauty, royalty, natural skill at fighting and power but no one had known of her existence in the current timeline. I figured using the lost princes of Doriath would work. The kingdom of Doriath was later destroyed and the survivors were scattered throughout middle earth mostly settling in either mirkwood or Lorian. So it was perfect to adjust to my OC. I have decided to continue with the LOTR time line. I will be using mostly the movie but including some things from the book and of course my own ideas. Alright here we go with the rest of the story.**

**Arwen, Glorfindal and the others that had brought Celebalqua to Lorian stayed a few weeks before heading home. By the time they left everyone in Lothlorian knew she was the lost heir of King Thingol. When Arwen returned home she let Elrond and the others know about Celebalqua. And Celebalqua had asked Glorfindal to let King Thrandruil and prince Legolas know about her as well.**

**The years went on and during a visit to Lorian Aragorn and Arwen pledged themselves to each other. Celebalqua grew both in age and beauty and power and skill.**

**A little more than 60 years later Lord Elrond believed it was time for Celebalqua to return to Rivendell and meet her possible future husband. He sent out invitations to all the elvish communities and to all of the royal lines of men as well.**

**Celebalqua was happy to be home with her father, brothers, sister and her friends but she was not looking forward to meeting her suitors.**

**She may be an adult now but she was still very young and she had no interest in settling down and getting married and pushing out a bunch of babies one day she would but not now. Besides she still had her quest to complete.**

**The blue wizards said she would know when it would begin again but she hadn't had any sign of it starting up again yet.**

**But Elrond really believed that she needed to meet the Ellyn and men that were interested and available so she would know who she should choose to marry.**

**The second week of August the suitors began to arrive. The handful of elves from Rivendell of course didn't have to go very far. There were about a dozen elves from Lothlorian two from the grey havens and five from mirkwood.**

**As for the men only a handful arrived. Prince Bard the second from Dale. Prince Theodred and his cousin Eomer from Rohan and the sons of the Steward of Gondor Boromir and his younger brother Faramir. And Amrothos and his brother Erchirion the princes of Dol Amroth. There were also three Dunedian rangers.**

**Many others also arrived not all who had come would be her suitors some simply were curious to meet the princess and find out who her suitors would be. Also they arrived with their escorts and valets and servants.**

**Elrond had a feast prepared but Celebalqua was nowhere to be found neither could Elladan and Elrohir.**

**Elrond couldn't put it off any longer and went to Arwen and asked "Where is your sister and brothers?"**

**Arwen said "I haven't seen them since this morning. I think they went hunting orc."**

**Elrond shook his head and said "I told her tonight her suitors would present themselves to her. She knows she is supposed to be here."**

**Arwen said "You may have told her but you know she does not want to do this."**

**Just then laughter and the sound of metal on metal could be heard someone was fighting with swords. Elrohir and Elladan and Celebalqua came bursting into the room the Ellyn fighting Celebalqua together.**

**Celebalqua was teasing them "It takes two of you to even give me anything close to a challenge. You really need to keep your left up Elrohir."**

**She hit is left shoulder with the flat of her sword.**

**Elrond stood up he was not happy he shouted "Celebalqua that is enough. If you haven't noticed we have guests that have come to meet the princess of Doriath not some wild Elleth hunter."**

**Celebalqua giggled and sheathed her sword and sat down next to him and said "Perhaps that is so but the one is the same as the other. Now let's get this nonsense over."**

**Her brothers also sheathed their weapons and took their seats.**

**Celebalqua noticed Gandalf sitting near her father and said "Hello my old friend you aren't here as a suitor are you?"**

**Gandalf chuckled and said "No I would never dream of taking a wife as wild as you."**

**Elrond address the guests and said "Those of you who haven't been frightened off by Princess Celebalqua's little display of her wild side. Please form a line and introduce yourselves."**

**Elrond sat down and the men and Ellyn formed a line and began introducing themselves. It took what seemed like hours. But finally the line was nearly over.**

**Celebalqua threw herself at the next Ellon and embraced him and said "My prince I have missed you."**

**Legolas laughed and said "I have missed you too my sweet little princess."**

**Celebalqua turned to Elrond and said "Ok I don't need to meet anyone else I choose him."**

**Elrond said "that is not how this works you don't make your choice until you have had a change to get know everyone. They will spend a month here getting to know you then you will make up your mind."**

**Celebalqua said "alright if that is what you want but I made my choice a long time ago and getting to know the others isn't going to change my mind or heart."**

**She turned back to Legolas and said "I'll talk to you later Ada says I have to meet the others."**

**The rest of the suitors introduced themselves then Elrond began the feast Celebalqua and Legolas kept looking at each other.**

**When the feast was done Elrond excused his guests then escorted Celebalqua to her room.**

**She waited for about an hour before leaving her room and going to one of the guest rooms and knocking on the door. When the blond Ellon answered the door she threw herself at him and kissed him he shut the door and embraced her and kissed her to.**

**Legolas said "are you sure this is what you want?"**

**Celebalqua said "I have been sure about you for a very long time. I am simply old enough to do something about it now."**

**Legolas scooped her up and said "I have been waiting a long time for this too."**

**Then he carried her to his bed.**

**Most of her "Suitors" were gone by the next day. Only a handful had stayed they either simply wanted to get to know her better or thought they could change her mind. They were Cirdan, Haldir, Lindir, Glorfindal, Faramir and Legolas. With the exception of Faramir all the others knew her beforehand. Cirdan didn't know her well but they had met before. Haldir she knew well from Lorian and Lindir and Glorfindal knew her well and had taught her when she was young and were good friends of hers. But Faramir did not know her and wanted to get to know her. And of course Legolas and Celebalqua were in love.**

**Over the next month she did get to know all of them and became very fond of all of them but it did not change her mind of who she would marry. She and Legolas had been spending every night together.**

**At the end of the month she said "alright I guess now I have to let you all know who I choose as a husband I do not think anyone will be surprise to know that I choose Prince Legolas. Don't get me wrong I care for all of you but I have been in love with my prince for a very long time. I hope you all find the right person to share your lives with one day. In fact I have seen who a few of them are but I think I will not tell you I will let it be a surprise."**

**Celebalqua stopped speaking and got a far off look then tears slid down her face.**

**Elrond, Legolas, Gandalf and Cirdan went to her.**

**Gandalf asked "Caleb what do you see."**

**She met the eyes of her old friend and said "Not here."**

**Elrond said "We'll go to my study."**

**Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas and Cirdan took Celebalqua to Elrond study Celebalqua sat down and Elrond poured her a glass of Limpe. Legolas sat next to her. Elrond handed her the small glass and she sipped it and sighed in relief as the fear darkness and dread left her and the happiness and contentment that the drink bestowed filled her.**

**Gandalf said "alright Celebalqua what did you see?"**

**Celebalqua said "it has been a long time since I have had a vision regarding the ring. The time to form the fellowship of the ring is fast approaching. The ring has heard its master's call and it will not be long before it makes it self-known as to where it has been hiding all this time."**

**Legolas asked "what ring?"**

**Celebalqua smiled up at him and said "My prince you are aware that I have visions what you may not be aware of is what they are frequently about. They are the reason Alatar and Pallando sent me went when they did. It is the same reason I was sent from Valinor to the east to begin with I think. I believe they always intended me to come west in order to be with other Eldar but not until I was older and ultimately return to Valinor to be reunited with my family. But I started having very dark visions about the necromancer. Do you remember the necromancer? It was his power and influence that changed Greenwood forest into Mirkwood."**

**Legolas said "I remember. He turned my beautiful beloved home into something dark and twisted that we are still fighting to restore to what it once was."**

**Celebalqua said "what you do not know is that the necromancer was and is none other than the dark lord Sauron. When he was driven out of Dol Goldur by the white council he fled back to his old fortress in Mordor. The ring is the one ring when it is finally found we must destroy it a group of various people will be assigned to see to it that this task is completed they will be called the Fellowship of the ring. Gandalf will lead it and I believe I will have something to do with it but I do not know who the others will be yet. I believe there will be at least one representative for each of the peoples of Arda but I'm not sure."**

**Celebalqua took another sip of the drink and smiled and leaned against Legolas and he put his arm around her.**

**Then she asked "Gandalf will you be attending Bilbo's 111th birthday party that also is fast approaching. I wonder if the two are connected."**

**Gandalf said "yes I will be leaving in the morning to head to the shire."**

**Celebalqua asked "will you wish Bilbo a happy birthday from me."**

**Gandalf smiled and said "of course I will."**

**Cirdan said "I don't think there is much chance of a Hobbit having a birthday and the one ring being discovered as being connected."**

**Celebalqua said "You are probably right but then you don't really know Hobbits. They are very stout folk. Who would have thought that a Hobbit would have played such a big part at restoring the king under the mountain? I wouldn't be surprised if a hobbit is involved with the destruction of the ring."**

**The next day Legolas and Celebalqua left Rivendell for Mirkwood. All of the other suitors left as well. When Legolas and Celebalqua left a small guard left with them consisting of Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindal. Elladan and Elrohir also would be acting as representative of her family to present her to King Thrandruil.**

**Celebalqua was really getting tired of all of this formal ceremony. It was an ancient practice that nearly never happened anymore. Elleth's and Ellon's were normally allowed to fall in love naturally at any age and married when they wished. This whole thing was because of her blood status as a princess. She hoped once they were married everyone would relax and simply let them be.**

**They were attacked as they were leaving the Misty Mountains by a band of orcs but they were easily defeated with no injury to any of their party. They were greeted warmly at their arrival to the halls of Thrandruil.**

**Before they were presented to the king Elladan whispered to Celebalqua "try to behave yourself this is your future father in law and you don't want him to think you are a wild dangerous Elleth that can't be controlled. You want him to believe you are an acceptable match for his son."**

**Celebalqua giggled and said "I have met King Thrandruil before. He already knows I am a wild dangerous uncontrollable Elleth. And my Prince loves me and thinks I am an acceptable match and that is all that matters."**

**Legolas said "yes it does however your bother has a point you will be respectful when you speak to my father won't you my love?"**

**Celebalqua smiled at him and said "I will be the perfect example of regal refinement and curtesy but do not be surprised if he sees me for what I really am. I have learned how to present myself to reflect my station over the years however it does not change the fact that I am still just as wild as I was as a child."**

**Thrandruil came into the throne room and Legolas greeted his father then went back to Celebalqua.**

**Celebalqua and the three Ellon bowed and curtsied to the king. Elladan being the eldest of her brothers addressed King Thrandruil.**

**"King Thrandruil I would like to present my foster sister Princess Celebalqua of Doriath. She has with the blessing of our father expressed the desire to join your family through marriage to your son Prince Legolas. The prince of mirkwood has shown interest in accepting Princess Celebalqua's request. What say you King Thrandruil of their union?"**

**King Thrandruil really looked at Celebalqua. He could still see the pretty child she had been but she had grown into a great beauty he hoped her wild behavior that she had as a child had mellowed but really if Legolas who had spent a month getting to know her wanted to marry her and she wanted to marry him he had no reason to prevent it from happening and she was of proper royal blood.**

**He said "I accept with both pride and pleasure the addition of the royal heir of Doriath as the bride of my son and look forward to the joining of our two bloodlines with the arrival of an heir."**

**Celebalqua blushed at the indication of her becoming with child.**

**Legolas caressed her cheek and smiled and then said "Father Princess Celebalqua and I would like to request your permission to forego the traditional betrothal of a minimal of one year and instead be married at the end of October in Imladris."**

**This surprised all of them Celebalqua was very young she was right on the verge of her second cycle. She had grown up much since she was a child but she still had the soft roundness of her features that would elongate and refine once she completed her first cycle and entered her second. Even Legolas was still considered young he was only a little more the 500 years old.**

**Thrandruil at first was going to deny his sons request. He knew of his son's unusually high level of lust that was very rare among the Eldar. It wasn't typical for eldar to bed one another before marriage. And though it had been sometime since he had word about his son bedding any Elleth. He wouldn't give his permission if that was the reason Legolas wanted to marry so quickly. Even among married couples sex was usually reserved for the conception of children not that Eldar didn't enjoy sex they got great joy and pleasure being together it was simply felt that lust like anger was a primal and primitive emotion that needed to be controlled. If the reason for their desire for an immediate marriage was his son's lust then he would not grant it. But he saw the deep love Celebalqua and Legolas had between them. He decided to find out why they wanted to marry so quickly.**

**King Thrandruil asked "Why are you in such a hurry to join together?"**

**Celebalqua said "Good king Thrandruil father of my beloved prince we have both been in love with each other for many years and we do not want to waste any more time being separated. We see no reason to wait when we are so in love with each other."**

**Thrandruil said "you needn't say anymore I understand and you both have my permission to be wed whenever you wish."**

**Then he smiled and said "Princess Celebalqua when I asked for an invitation to your wedding when you were a child I did not mean you had to wed my son."**

**Celebalqua giggled and said "it is a bit funny how that worked out isn't it."**

**She leaned her head on Legolas's shoulder and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.**

**Legolas said "I wouldn't have had it any other way my love."**

**Thrandruil had the guests shown to their rooms they spent 10 days in Mirkwood discussing their plans of what do to after the wedding that Elrond and his house was currently busy preparing for and sending out word and invitations.**

**Legolas and Celebalqua decided to spend their honeymoon visiting the different realms of middle earth starting with Lothlorian they would travel for a year before returning to Mirkwood and try to have an heir.**

**When they returned to Rivendell King Thrandruil and a number of the royal guard came with them.**

**Over the next few weeks many guest arrived mostly elves but some men and women and a few dwarves and Gandalf of course but Celebalqua was surprised to find that Bilbo was at Rivendell when she arrived and during her stay Aragorn arrived with 4 more hobbits. She was surprised to find out they hadn't come because of the wedding but it was in regards to the one ring. There was other guests there as well who had come to seek advice from Lord Elrond.**

**One of the hobbits was the nephew of Bilbo and possessed the ring his name was Frodo Baggins. Apparently the ring Bilbo found in Gollum's cave was the one ring. He had it all this time and no one had known. It had been right under their noses all this time.**

**On October 25th Elrond held a council in order to discuss what was to be done about the ring.**

**Celebalqua attended but did not do much speaking she wasn't feeling well it wasn't until Frodo volunteered to take the ring that she finally spoke.**

**After volunteering to take the ring he said "however I do not know the way."**

**Gandalf said "I will show you the way."**

**She said "the bravery of Hobbits will determine the fate of our world. Is there anything they cannot do? Young Frodo you will not have to face this challenge alone for I will see this journey to the end by your side. You have my power and wisdom."**

**Aragorn came forward and said "by my life or death I will protect you. You have my sword.**

**Legolas said "and my bow."**

**Gimli the son of Gloin said "and my ax."**

**Boromir came forward and said "if this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."**

**Then the three other young hobbits came forward to insist they were coming to.**

**Elrond said "10 companions so be it you shall be known as the fellowship of the ring."**

**That evening at dinning Elrond noticed Celebalqua's color was off she was very pale and she had been unusually quite the past few days and she was pushing her food around on her plate but not eating anything.**

**He asked "My little one are you feeling alright?"**

**Celebalqua said "I do not feel quite like myself perhaps it is wedding Jitters. May I please be excused I think I am going to go lay down I am a bit tired."**

**Legolas took her hand and said "My love I'll take you to your room."**

**Celebalqua and Legolas excused themselves and he took her to her room and closed the door behind them.**

**Legolas asked "My love are you alright?"**

**Celebalqua said "I'm just a little tired I think I just need some rest."**

**Legolas helped her to bed kissed her then left.**

**Elrond went to check on Celebalqua after dinner but she was sleeping.**

**He had his suspicions about what was ailing Celebalqua but he certainly hoped he was wrong. It would mean a certain Ellon prince had been taking liberties that were not yet his to take.**

**Two days later Celebalqua and Legolas were married. Despite their original plan of leaving on a honeymoon and then settling in Mirkwood they stayed in Rivendell until Frodo had healed enough and regained his strength enough to go on the journey to destroy the ring.**

**The Fellowship left to begin their quest to destroy the one ring on the 12 of December.**

**After finding that the gap of Rohan was being watched they made for the pass of Carardhras. The mountain was covered in snow and the further up they went a terrible storm hit. Legolas and Celebalqua didn't have nearly as hard a time as the others they could walk on top of the snow leaving only slight imprints and the cold didn't affect them as much as it did the others. Then an avalanche hit burying the group.**

**Boromir said "we have to get off of the mountain the hobbit's will freeze at this rate we must take the gap of Rohan."**

**Aragorn said "no it brings us to close to Isengard."**

**Gimli said "if we cannot go over the mountain or around it let us go through it. Through the mines of Moria. We will be warmly welcome by my cousin Balin."**

**Celebalqua said "As much as I would love to see Balin again. I would rather we didn't face the darkness of the mines."**

**Gimli said "Well imagine that an elf afraid to go underground. Are you afraid of the dark young she elf?"**

**It was common knowledge that elves did not like being underground despite the fact that the halls of Thrandruil and the old kingdom of Doriath were caves they were massive well-lit cave systems that were surrounded by forest.**

**Celebalqua said "it is not the darkness that frightens me but what lives in the darkness."**

**Legolas said "I will not let anything harm you my love."**

**He embraced her. He knew she did not have good memories of being underground there was goblin town and Erabor both had resulting in her having to kill and she hated killing.**

**Gandalf said "Let the ring bearer decide."**

**Frodo looked around at all of them and said "we will go through the mines."**

**It took them the rest of the day to get down the mountain and they were attacked by Orc's on the way and darkness had fallen by the time they had reached the walls of Moria.**

**The doors of Durin appeared in the moonlight and Gandalf read the inscription "Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo mellon a Minno. Im Narvi hain echant. Celebrimbor o Eregion tethant. I thiw hin"**

**(The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter. I Narvi made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs.)**

**They unpacked the Pony Bill and sent him back to Rivendell. Gandalf was having a hard time figuring out the password. Celebalqua could have told him what it was from the beginning but she did not want to go through the mines and secretly hoped they would not figure it out and have to find another way to get past the misty mountains.**

**Celebalqua notice movement in the shadows and the reflection of two large eyes.**

**Pippen asked Gandalf "if you can't figure out the password how are you going to open the doors?"**

**Gandalf shouted "I'm going to beat your head against it and hope it shatters."**

**Celebalqua sighed and went up to Gandalf and said "My old friend all of our nerves are on edge it has been a long challenging day do you mind if I give it a try."**

**Then she whispered "Gollum is following us. Should I take care of him?"**

**Gandalf whispered back "no I feel he has a part yet to play."**

**Then he said louder so the others could here. "You are welcome to try you certainly cannot do any worse than I have done."**

**Celebalqua smiled and nodded then before she said anything she strung her bow and pulled out her sword. This did not go unnoticed and Legolas also strung his bow as did Aragorn.**

**Then she faced the door and in a loud firm voice said "Mellon (friend)."**

**The doors opened revealing the inky blackness of the mine. A shiver went down Celebalqua's back that had nothing to do with cold. She twirled her sword and hung back as the others entered the mine. Gimli started bragging about the reception they would receive as Gandalf made the crystal in the top of his staff glow giving them light and revealing the skeletons of dwarves riddled with goblin arrows.**

**Boromir said "this is no mine this is a tomb."**

**Gandalf said "let's get out of here before we are noticed.**

**Before they could even turn around Celebalqua shouted from outside "I could use some help out here."**

**She hadn't come in with the others and she was shouting arrows at the watcher in the water who have reached out it's tentacles at the Fellowship one of the tentacles had wrapped itself around Frodo's legs and was now pulling him into the water.**

**The others came running to rescue Frodo and help Celebalqua fight off the watcher. They were able to get Frodo free but were forced back into the mine the watcher caused the roof to partially collapse trapping them inside.**

**Gandalf lit the end of his staff again and they checked to make sure everyone was alright.**

**Then Gandalf said "Well we have no other choice it is a four days trek to the other side I advise silence and pray that luck is with us and our presence can go unnoticed."**

**Three days later they came to a place that Gandalf had no memory of.**

**They stopped and rested as Gandalf tried to remember which way they needed to go next. While they rested Frodo spoke with Gandalf and Celebalqua paced back and forth twirling her sword.**

**The mine made her uncomfortable it was not natural for an elf to always be surrounded by earth. She knew of what they would face before they left the mine. She didn't have the same level of discipline over her emotions that Legolas did that came with time and practice.**

**Legolas noticed her nervous behavior and went to her.**

**He embraced her and asked "are you alright my love?"**

**Celebalqua said "I do not like it here the weight of all of this rock is oppressive. I need to see stars and hear bird song and walk in the forest with grass under my feet and the breeze on my face and this is not how I imagined how we would spend our honeymoon."**

**Legolas said "I know my love we will be out of here by this time tomorrow and then we will not be far from Lorian and the golden woods. We will be able to rest there for a while before continuing on."**

**Gandalf suddenly said "Ah it is this way."**

**Pippin said "he remembered."**

**Gandalf said "no but the air down here isn't as foul. When in doubt always follow your nose."**

**They now were not far from the bridge of Khazad dum and the exit was just after that. When they came across the chamber of Mazarbul where a tomb was laid. Gimli cried out loudly and ran to the tomb.**

**The others followed.**

**Gandalf read the inscription on the tomb "Her lies Balin lord of Moria."**

**There was a dwarf skeleton leaning against the tomb that was clutching a book it was burned and blood stained and missing parts.**

**Celebalqua picked it up and turned to the last few pages and began reading.**

**"We drove out the orcs from the Great Gate and guardroom and took the First Hall. We slew many in the bright sun in the dale. Flói was killed by an arrow. He slew the great chieftain. We buried…Floi under grass near Mirrormere…came…ken we repaired…We have taken the Twenty-first Hall of North End to dwell in. There is good air…that can easily be watched…the shaft is clear…Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul…gathered…gold…wonderful lay Durin's Axe. and…silver helm. Balin has taken them for his own. Balin is now lord of Moria:…today we found truesilver…well-forged helm…made all of purest mithril…Óin to seek for the upper armories of the Third Deep…go westwards to s…to Hollin Gate."**

**She turned the page and continued reading**

**"…years since…ready sorrow…yesterday being the tenth of November Balin, lord of Moria, fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirrormere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more came…up from east up the Silverlode…we rescued Balin's body..after a sharp battle…we have barred the gates but doubt if…we can hold them long. If there is…no escape it will be a horrible fate to suffer, but I shall hold."**

**She turned to the last page and continued**

**"We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and Second Hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there bravely while the rest retreated to the Chamber of…Mazarbul. We are still holding...but hope …Óin's party went five days ago but today only four returned. The pool is up to the wall at West-gate. The Watcher in the Water took Óin-we cannot get out. The end comes soon. We hear drums, drums in the deep. They are coming."**

**She looked up at Gandalf there were tears in her eyes and she said "it's written in Ori's hand."**

**Then she closed the book and offered it to Gimli and said "I believe this belongs to you now. I'm sure my old friends would have wanted it to rest in the hands of one of Durin's blood."**

**Gimli took the book from her reverently. He would see to it that it would be returned to Dain the second Ironfoot the king under the mountain.**

**Gimli knew of Celebalqua's involvement with Thorin's company to reclaim Erabor for the dwarves but this was the first time she had made any mention of her friendship to them and he could clearly see that the news of their violent deaths upset her. Clearly she was not a typical elven princess if she considered Dwarves her friends. This was even more amazing to him as he knew that it had been dwarves that had destroyed Doriath her kingdom and had killed King Thingol her great, great grandfather.**

**While they were listening to Celebalqua read Pippin had gone over to the body of a dwarf who was balanced on the edge of a well and lightly touched an arrow that stuck out of it. The touch was light but it was enough to make the body fall down the well making so much noise that any goblin for 100 miles could hear it.**

**Gandalf said "you fool of a Took throw yourself in next time."**

**They prepared for the inevitable attack they barred the door and Legolas, Celebalqua, and Aragorn pulled out their bows. Gimli said "Princess you should get behind us where we can protect you?"**

**Celebalqua smirked and said "I appreciate your concern Gimli son of Gloin for my safety but it is not needed. You will soon see that I am not a typical princess not even for an Elleth."**

**At that they started shooting through the gaps in the door. The doors did not last long and the goblins and a cave troll burst in and everyone started fighting.**

**Celebalqua was a thing of wonder her fighting skill had only improved over time and to see her fight was a vision of beauty and death.**

**Frodo had been stabbed with a large spear during the fight and Celebalqua ran to him and turned him over he groaned when she moved him.**

**She embraced him and said "Thank Iluvatar you are alive."**

**Aragorn said "How are you alive that spear should have gone through you like butter."**

**Gandalf said "I believe there is more to this hobbit then there appears to be."**

**Frodo revealed the Mithril shirt Bilbo had given him before he left Rivendell.**

**Celebalqua hugged him again and said "Bless that old Hobbit for giving you Thorin's gift."**

**Then she helped him up and said "I suggest we leave now I doubt that was the end of the goblins. The bridge is not far now where shadow and flame await us."**

**She looked at Gandalf when she said this and he nodded.**

**They quickly made their way to the bridge of Khazad dum when they were nearly there they were surrounded by Goblins and Orcs.**

**Celebalqua pulled Frodo close to her and said "stay close I will keep you safe."**

**The dark beings were closing in when a deep loud growl could be heard and a faint glow could be seen in the distance the Goblins and orcs scattered.**

**Celebalqua said "run."**

**When none of them moved she yelled it "Run now to the bridge. We cannot defeat what is coming."**

**They all ran as quickly as they could half carrying the hobbits at times.**

**Suddenly Frodo saw before him a black chasm. At the end of the hall, the floor vanished and fell to an unknown depth. The outer door could only be reached by a slender bridge of stone, without curb or rail that spanned the chasm with one curving spring of fifty feet. They could only pass across it single file. At the brink Gandalf halted and the others came up in a pack behind.**

**The massive demon showed itself and Gandalf yelled "You cannot pass I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You Shall not pass."**

**They fought, and the Balrog's sword was destroyed. Then the Balrog leaped full upon the Bridge, and Gandalf lifted his staff and smote it upon the bridge. His staff shattered, but the Bridge cracked at the Balrog's feet. The stone beneath the Balrog broke and fell, taking the Balrog with it into the abyss, but the thongs of its whip snared Gandalf about his knees, and Wizard and Balrog plummeted together into the depths of the mountain.**

**Gandalf cried, "Fly, you fools!" and was gone.**

**The rest of the fellowship ran out of the mine forcing the hobbits at times to not turn back.**

**Once outside the hobbits collapsed and began crying and mourning.**

**Celebalqua went to Aragorn who looked lost and said "we have to get moving we have to get them up."**

**Aragorn nodded and went to Legolas and said "get them up. Boromir Gimli get them up we have to go."**

**Boromir said "give them a moment for pity sake."**

**Legolas said "we have to get going."**

**Boromir said "why because the princess says so?"**

**Celebalqua said "Yes because I say so and because the moment the sun sets these hills will be crawling with Goblins and Orcs and it would make Gandalf's sacrifice mean nothing if we are killed. Now get them up we have to make it to the safety of the golden wood before nightfall."**

**Celebalqua went to Frodo as the others got the other hobbits up.**

**Celebalqua said "I'm sorry Frodo but we have to get going. When we are safe then we can grieve properly but now we have to get to safety."**

**He nodded and they all left as quickly as possible to the golden woods.**

**As they made it through the golden wood Gimli said "stay close young hobbits they say a powerful sorceress lives in these woods that if you look on her you will be forever her slave. Well this is one dwarf she won't get her hooks into."**

**Celebalqua smirked she wondered what her cousin would think about that. Suddenly they were surrounded by Galadhrim who had their bows drawn at them.**

**One of them came forward and said "the dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."**

**Aragorn said "Haldir we are in need to seek protection at least for the night will you provide us with this protection."**

**Haldir looked back at Gimli and said "We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark times."**

**Celebalqua hated the disdain that existed between the elves and dwarves and threw back her hood that she had up and said "Haldir of Lorian the Dwarf has a name he is Gimli son of Gloin a decedent of Durin the deathless he is a companion of mine and you will treat him and all of my companions with kindness and respect now lead us to where we can safely rest for the night and in the morning you will escort us to Caras Galadhon where we will have an audience with Lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel do I make myself clear."**

**Haldir and the other Galadhrim bowed when Celebalqua made herself known.**

**Haldir said "Your majesty I did not see you and of course I understand your request completely please if you will all follow me I will show you where you may stay for the night and I will escort you myself in the morning to Caras Galadhon."**

**Legolas smirked and put an arm around Celebalqua as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Haldir and his brothers led them to a Flet where they could spend the night in safety.**

**Legolas said "I love it when you get all regal and order people around. Some day you are going to make an amazing queen."**

**Celebalqua said "I don't like using my status unless I have to. But I am tired and weary and hungry so I'm a little cranky."**

**Legolas said "whatever the reason you got the job done. Are you alright my love?"**

**Celebalqua said "it is just the pain of losing Gandalf and you know how I feel about killing it has not gotten any easier over the years."**

**Legolas asked "My love are you sure you are up for this quest undoubtedly there will be more killing to come and I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself and others but perhaps it would be better if you stay here in Lorian when we leave."**

**Celebalqua said "I know it would be easier and much safer especially if something I suspect is true to stay but now that Gandalf is gone it is even more important for me to stay with the Fellowship. We cannot let the fellowship fall and I fear that if I leave the fellowship now that Gandalf is gone there will be no keeping it together."**

**Haldir led them to a Flet and provided them with food and drink and they were able to rest. Celebalqua must have been very tired because she fell asleep sitting up leaning against Legolas in his arms. Haldir was looking at them and he was a little jealous of the prince.**

**He said "I hope you know just how lucky you are she is very special and if I ever hear that you have hurt her in any way you will have to defend your life Prince of Mirkwood or not."**

**Legolas smiled and said "I do know how lucky I am I thank Iluvatar every moment of the day that he blessed me with the love of Celebalqua and you have nothing to fear I would never hurt her in anyway and if I did I would expect nothing less than to have not only your sword at my throat but nearly everyone she has every met sword as well as her own. She is a wild little Princess."**

**The next day Haldir and his brothers led them to the capital and presented them to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.**

**Lord Celeborn said "9 there are here but 10 left Imladris. Tell me where is Gandalf for I most desire to speak to him."**

**Lady Galadriel said "Gandalf the grey did not pass the boarders of this land. He fell into Shadow at Khazad dum."**

**Celebalqua buried her face into Legolas's chest and the tears she had held back all this time fell. Gandalf was her oldest friend and his loss pained her greatly.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and said "He fell into shadow and Flame while fighting an ancient evil a Balrog of Morgoth he held it off so the rest of us could escape."**

**Celeborn said "Without Gandalf the fate of the fellowship is done for all hope we had of defeating Sauron is lost."**

**Celebalqua turned to him and firmly tears streaming down her cheeks and said "No, all hope is not lost. No matter how dark things seem there is always hope. The loss of Gandalf is great but it does not change what we must do. The ring must be destroyed and we all made the commitment to see it done. The loss of one does not change what we must do. We will all miss Gandalf greatly and the pain is all consuming right now but it does not change what we have to do. Even if every one of us falls as long as at least one of us draws breath we must see to it this task is completed."**

**Galadriel looked at each of them in turn and said "the fellowship stands on the edge of a knife stray but a little and it will fall. However hope still remains while companions are true. Do not let your hearts be heavy. Go now and rest."**

**Someone came to show them where they would be staying and Celebalqua went to her cousins and embraced them. Celebalqua left with her cousins as the others were shown where they would be staying.**

**Legolas looked back at Celebalqua but followed the others.**

**After having a long talk with Celeborn and Galadriel she joined the rest of the Fellowship.**

**The elves were singing a lament to Gandalf and Celebalqua embraced Legolas when she found them.**

**Legolas asked "are you alright my love?"**

**Celebalqua said "Yes my prince my cousins simply wanted to speak with me. Lady Galadriel and I had a long talk about personal things. She wanted to make sure you are being a kind loving husband to me. I told her I couldn't hope to have found anyone better than you. And then we talked about Gandalf and Doriath and my family and what we both are planning to do after the ring is destroyed and about the future fate of Lorian and when I will be heading west and oh lots of things."**

**Legolas looked worried and asked "you are going west?"**

**Celebalqua said "don't worry my love that won't happen for a very long time."**

**Legolas said "You are very close to them aren't you?"**

**Celebalqua said "I have no memory of my own mother. I lived at Rivendell for the first ten years after I arrived here and after that I was raised here. Lady Galadriel is the closest thing to a mother I have and even though I call Lord Elrond my father and I feel he is in my heart Lord Celeborn has done most of my raising. So they are my distant cousins by blood but in my heart they are my parents or perhaps grandparents. So yes I am very close to them. Now I want you to come with me."**

**She turned to the rest of the Fellowship and said "Goodnight gentlemen we will see you in the morning. Sleep well."**

**She took Legolas's hand and led him to her room. Then shut the door and turned to him and smiled at him wickedly put her arms around his neck and said "My dear prince I hope you weren't planning on getting any sleep tonight because I have no intention of letting you sleep."**

**Legolas chuckled and said "I see and what do you have planned that involves not sleeping."**

**She whispered into his ear then nibbled on it and he said "I see I think I will enjoy that."**

**Then they both laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.**

**She almost told him her secret she really wanted to tell him or anyone for that matter. It gave her great joy it filled her heart to bursting and she wanted to share that joy but she wasn't quite sure it was true yet and she knew if she told him he would insist she stay behind when they left and it was important that she went with them especially now that Gandalf was gone. So until the time was right and she knew for sure it would have to stay her secret.**

**They stayed in Lothlorian for almost a month regaining their strength and getting over their grief.**

**Over this time Celebalqua's suspicions about her secret became clear that it was so. Celebalqua was able to get to know each of the remaining members of the fellowship better.**

**She Legolas and Gimli became good friends. She got to know the hobbits and even though Frodo had a lot on his mind all the time because of the ring for the most part the hobbits were care free individuals. Aragorn of course she already knew he was her brother after all. But what surprised her was how much she ended up liking Boromir. It was true he had great weakness in him and the ring tempted him more than anyone else but his love and concern for his people touched her and he had a gentle way with the hobbits. It was not something she would have guessed from her meeting him the past summer.**

**Before they left Lorian Galadriel and Celeborn presented them with gifts. To all of them they gave cloaks that had the power to hide them from any that would do them harm as well as a large supply of Lembas.**

**To Boromir they gave him a gold belt in the shape of connected leaves.**

**To Merry and Pippin they gave them daggers with belts.**

**To Sam they gave him a box of soil from Galadriel's garden that had the power to make any soil it was put with fertile and a seed of the Mellorn trees.**

**To Frodo Galadriel gave the vial of the light of Earendil it would shine in dark places.**

**To Aragorn they gave him arrows for his quiver and an elven scabbard that when a blade was put in it would never brake and elassar the elf stone a green gem set in an eagle shape brooch that had been left by Arwen for him.**

**To Gimli Galadriel gave him three of her hairs.**

**To Legolas they gave a bow of the Galadhrim and arrows.**

**And to Celebalqua they gave arrows and a sword with a scabbard.**

**Celebalqua pulled the sword out to look at it and gasped it was black as night and it sang when she unsheathed it she said "I know this sword this is Gurthang reforged from Anglachel. I thought it was broken and buried with Turin Turambar."**

**Galadriel said "You of all people should know that history isn't always accurate. After Turin died Gurthang was returned to Doriath where it was given into my care to see to it that when one worthy came along that could wield it for a just cause they would receive it. Celebalqua know this Gurthang is no ordinary sword it has a will of its own it is fierce and bloodthirsty and it doesn't not like killing the innocent it is said to hold no loyalty and feels great joy when used in war. I do not advise using it for long however I believe with the challenges you will face during this quest that Gurthang will serve you well."**

**They bid them all goodbye and set out. Boromir and Merry and Pippin in one boat, Aragorn and Sam and Frodo in another, Legolas, Gimli and Celebalqua in the third.**

**Gimli said "I have looked the last upon that which was fairest. Henceforward I will call nothing fair, unless it is her gift."**

**Legolas smiled and said "Lady Galadriel is fair but I have to disagree of her being the fairest. My love is the fairest of all."**

**Celebalqua looked back at him and smiled and said "My prince I think you may be a bit bias when it comes to my beauty. Love blinds you to anyone else. I may have physical beauty but the beauty of Lady Galadriel is far more than skin deep she has pose and refinement and power that I will never have. Let's face it I might be pretty but I am wild."**

**Gimli said "I cannot deny Princess Celebalqua is pretty but as she said there is far deeper beauty in Lady Galadriel then mere physical beauty."**

**Legolas said "Lady Galadriel has ages on my love in experience and refinement when my sweet princess has been around that long I am sure you will agree with my assessment that she is fairer."**

**Celebalqua said "I wouldn't bet on it because by the time I have reach that age Lady Galadriel will be even older than she is now meaning she will always be fairer than me and I am fine with that. Besides I seriously doubt our dear friend Gimli will be around by then. Dwarves maybe long lived but they are mortal. My love you would become bored with me if I were that refined and noble it is far more fun to hunt and fight then it is weaving and sewing and gossiping. Ada keeps trying to get me to be a proper Elleth princess when all I want to do is have fun. Of course I would much rather be spending my honeymoon right now then going to destroy the one ring. But knowing the kind of people you and I are it is almost appropriate that this is how we are spending our honeymoon and we did say we wanted to travel throughout the west seeing the best it has to offer. I suppose we are doing that and there is no question that we will have adventures on this trip."**

**Legolas chuckled and said "My love you always see the bright side of things don't you."**

**Celebalqua said "whenever possible yes but I can't guarantee anything if we go underground again that I do not like."**

**Gimli said "typical elf fear of being under the earth."**

**Celebalqua said "Maybe but my fear was justified last time."**

**Gimli said "I suppose you are right there."**

**They traveled along the river until they reached Nen Hithoel the great lake before the falls of Rauros. There they pulled to the western shore where they would camp until nightfall then cross to the eastern shore.**

**Celebalqua went to Aragorn and said "Estel I think we should cross now."**

**Aragorn said "Caleb orcs patrol the eastern shore it isn't safe to cross until nightfall."**

**Celebalqua had a feeling that the western shore was much more dangerous than the eastern shore.**

**While the others set up camp Celebalqua paced back and forth along the water's edge twirling her short sword. She didn't dare pull out Gurthang until she was ready to draw blood.**

**After a while Sam noticed Frodo was gone and asked "has anyone seen Mr. Frodo."**

**Celebalqua looked around and noticed Boromir was also missing.**

**She looked over at Aragorn and said "the ring has gotten to him he is going to try to take it we have to find them both before he does something we will all pay for."**

**They all separated and looked for the Hobbit and the man.**

**As Celebalqua was searching for them she heard the horn of Gondor blow it was Boromir calling for help. Celebalqua ran toward it and ran into hundreds of Uruk Hai.**

**She pulled out Gurthang and said "it is time you woke from your long rest drink the blood of my enemy blade of old."**

**Celebalqua perceived a distinct joy coming from the ancient blade as she cut down the dark creatures. She was soon joined by Legolas and Gimli by the time they caught up with Aragorn he was fighting a very large Uruk Hai defending Boromir who was riddled with arrows and none of the Hobbits were anywhere in site. Celebalqua beheaded the monster who was attacking her brother.**

**Aragorn went to Boromir and Boromir said "they took the little ones. Where is Frodo?"**

**Aragorn said "I let him go."**

**Boromir said "Then you did what I could not. Gondor will fall and my people will die and become slaves."**

**Aragorn said "I will not let Gondor fall or our people fail. You have my word."**

**Boromir said "I would have followed you my friend, my brother, my captain, my king."**

**Then Boromir passed into the halls of Mandos.**

**They carried Boromir's body down to the river. Frodo and Sam were already on the eastern shore.**

**Legolas said "Let us quickly give Boromir a proper send off and catch up to Frodo and Sam."**

**Aragorn shook his head.**

**Legolas said "You don't mean to follow them."**

**Celebalqua said "if we stay with Frodo each of us will fall under the influence of the ring and I do not believe Frodo will be so lucky the next time one of us tries to take it. We must let Frodo and Sam bring the ring to mount doom without us. I for one am not going to let Pippin and Merry suffer torture and death. As soon as we give Boromir a proper goodbye I am going after them. There is much we can still do in order to fight Sauron and give Frodo and Sam the opportunity to destroy the ring. Now are you all with me or is this where we part our ways."**

**They all agreed with Celebalqua's plan to rescue Merry and Pippin but first they put Boromir in a boat with his armor.**

**Legolas, Aragorn and Celebalqua sang a lament to him. Neither of them had ever heard Celebalqua sing before she didn't sing often because of the effect it could have but she felt Boromir deserved to have her sing for him. It was true that he had weakness but he also had great strength and kindness within him as well.**

**Celebalqua sang:**

**Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows**

**The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes.**

**'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight?**

**Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?**

**'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey,**

**I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away**

**Into the shadows of the North, I saw him then no more.**

**The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor,**

**'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,**

**But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'**

**Then Legolas sang:**

**From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sand hills and the stones,**

**The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans.**

**'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?**

**Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.**

**'Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones there lie,**

**On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky,**

**So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea.**

**Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'**

**'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward roads runs south,**

**But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth'.**

**Then Aragorn sang:**

**From the Gate of the Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls,**

**And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.**

**'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?**

**What news of Boromir the bold? For he is long away.'**

**'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought,**

**His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought.**

**His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest,**

**And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.**

**'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze,**

**To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.**

**After they sent him down the falls they gathered just want they needed and ran off after the Uruk Hai.**

**A/N the song is called Boromir's lament and it is written by Tolkien and there are several adaptations of it my favorite is by Karliene. Of course originally it was sung by Aragorn and Legolas.**

**They followed the trail of the Uruk Hai and it became apparent that they were taking the hobbits to Isengard. They ran into a large group of Rohirrim led by Eomer the nephew of king Théoden.**

**Aragorn called to them "what is the news from the mark?"**

**Eomer and the rest of the riders surrounded them and Eomer asked "What would a man two elves and a dwarf be doing in the Riddermark. The white wizard has many spies."**

**Aragorn said "we are no spies."**

**Celebalqua said "are you even looking as us. As my brother said we are no spies. But my patience is waning if you can't be of any help get out of our way so we can be on ours we do not have time to tarry."**

**Eomer said "quickly out with your names?"**

**Gimli said "I will give you my name if you give me yours horse master?"**

**Eomer said "I would cut off your head Dwarf if it stood but a little further from the ground."**

**Legolas had his bow pointed at Eomer in a flash and said "and you will fall before you can raise your sword."**

**Celebalqua said "Eomer you are being childish in fact you all are and we do not have time for this pissing contest of yours."**

**Aragorn said "I am Aragorn of the rangers of the north this is Gimli of Erabor this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and I believe you have met my sister Princess Celebalqua of Doriath last summer. Now we were tracking a group of Uruk Hai that had captured two of our friends you don't happen to know where they might be right now."**

**Eomer said "we came across the Uruk's last night and destroyed them."**

**Gimli asked "what of two hobbits did you see two hobbits among them?"**

**Aragorn said "they would have looked as children to your eyes."**

**Eomer said "we left none alive. We stacked and burned the bodies just over those hills."**

**He signaled to one of his men and he brought forward three horses.**

**Eomer said "these are Arod, Hasufel and Dovewing. May they serve you longer than their former masters. Look for your friends but do not hold to hope it has left these lands."**

**Celebalqua said "Hope resides in the heart not in the land as long as you have hope in your heart it cannot be destroyed."**

**Celebalqua unsaddled Dovewing and handed the saddle and bridle to one of the Rohirrim then mounted the house. She patted the horsed neck and said "Now that is better isn't it."**

**The horse nodded and whinnied and swished her tail.**

**Gimli said "it's almost like she can understand you."**

**Celebalqua said "of course she can and I understand her to."**

**Eomer asked "You shouldn't tease the dwarf no one can understand animals."**

**Celebalqua said "You really should keep an open mind. As a matter of fact I can understand her and all animals and they can understand me. It is one of my many gifts and Dovewing is a Mearas she can understand any one. So of course she understands me."**

**Aragorn mounted Hasufel and said "Eomer thank you for the use of the horses once we find our friends we will return them to Edoras. Please excuse the shortness of my sister she has been in a foul mood as of late."**

**Legolas and Gimli shared Arod like Celebalqua they rode with no saddle or bridle this was a little uncomfortable for Gimli but he held on firmly to his friend.**

**The Rohirrim rode off to the north and the four hunters went to find their friends.**

**They approached the pile of still smoking bodies and as Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn searched for any sign of the hobbits.**

**Celebalqua looked around the trampled ground. Gimli found one to the belts Galadriel had given Merry and Pippin. They took it as proof that their friends were dead. Aragorn yelled and kicked a helmet and collapsed to his knees.**

**Celebalqua noticed something in the grass then she smiled and giggled.**

**Legolas looked over at her and Aragorn turned towards her. She looked over at them and smiled then pointed to the tracks she had found.**

**Aragorn got up and asked "what do your elf eyes see little sister."**

**Celebalqua said "Look two sets of small tracks leading into Fangorn forest. They are still alive or at least they were as of last night. Eomer was wrong there is still hope"**

**They left the horses at the edge of the forest and Celebalqua spoke to them "stay here while we go looking for our friends you may graze as much as you like but pay attention to any danger and avoid it when I call you came to us and we will bring you home to Edoras back to the comfort of your stables."**

**Then she petted each horse and she and the others entered the forest. They found very strange tracks but Celebalqua and Legolas were both amazed at the beauty of the old forest.**

**Celebalqua said "I could spend a year here exploring the wonder of its beauty."**

**Legolas said "I feel the same way. It is glorious."**

**Gimli said "what is it with elves and forests."**

**Celebalqua said "I suppose the same thing as with Dwarves and caves. The Eldar awoke in forest and Dwarves awoke in caves making each our natural environment. It is just natural that we would find beauty in a forest as old as Fangorn. Just as I am sure you find beauty in nasty dark caves and mines."**

**Gimli chuckled at her description of caves but said "I suppose you are right**

**Celebalqua fell asleep almost immediately after they set up camp for the night. She had been getting so tired lately and it had been several days since any of them had slept. At nearly dawn a strange old man entered their camp only to reveal to them that he was no other than Gandalf the white.**

**Gandalf went to wake Celebalqua he shook her lightly and she said sleepy without opening her eyes "Bombur go back to sleep you already ate the last of the pasties."**

**Gandalf chuckled as did the others she was dreaming about the past and Gandalf gently said "Celebalqua wake up we have to get to Edoras."**

**Celebalqua opened her eyes but she must still be sleeping because Gandalf was staring down at her. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes then realized it was real and she threw her arms around her old friends and said "Gandalf, is it really you? Are you really alive? This isn't a dream is it? If it is I never want to wake up."**

**Gandalf said "Yes it is really me and yes I am alive and no you are not dreaming but I believe you are keeping a secret from everyone."**

**Celebalqua giggled and said "Yes I am and I will let them know when the time is right but not yet."**

**Legolas asked "You are keeping a secret from me?"**

**Celebalqua got up and smirked at him and said "I am full of secrets and always have been most I do not even know myself until I say them. And I really do want to tell you all. The knowledge of this secret fills me with endless joy and I wish for everyone else to share in that joy but I am afraid of what your reaction will be so for now it will remain a secret until I feel the time is right for you to know of course if that time doesn't come soon I think you might figure it out yourself. It is becoming rather difficult to hide."**

**Gandalf said "Yes the longer you wait to tell them the harder it will be to keep secret. Time is not on your side. And speaking of time not being on our side we must get to Edoras."**

**Celebalqua asked "what about Merry and Pippin?"**

**Gandalf said "they are safe for now but King Théoden needs our help."**

**Celebalqua said "alright what are we waiting for lets go."**

**They broke camp and left the forest the horses were nowhere to be seen. Gandalf whistled and four horses came running toward them.**

**Celebalqua said "Oh aren't you handsome. And I believe my Dovewing fancies you."**

**The white stallion went up to Celebalqua and she petted his head. He neighed and whinnied and moved his ears and swished his tail.**

**Celebalqua said "well it is a pleasure to meet you to Shadowfax Lord of the Mearas. I believe Gandalf is in a hurry for us to return to Edoras now. We can talk more later."**

**Gandalf said "it took me three days to get him to trust me and he comes up to you like he's known you all of his life."**

**Celebalqua mounted Dovewing and smirked and said "Well you are not me. Come on Gimli you can ride with me today."**

**She reached down to help the dwarf up. Once he was behind her Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn mounted their horses and they rode off.**

**During their journey to Edoras Gimli took turns riding with Legolas, Gandalf and Celebalqua. Both Shadowfax and Dovewing being Mearas where stronger than normal horses. And with Celebalqua and Gimli they still didn't weigh as much as a full grown man.**

**Gandalf disguised himself by putting a grey cloak over his now white robes and he had acquired a new white staff. When they arrived in Edoras the guard made to take their weapons. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas gave them up freely.**

**Gandalf let them take his sword but when they made to take his staff he asked "You wouldn't take an old man's walking stick would you?"**

**So they let him keep it.**

**Then they tried to take Celebalqua's weapons she said "if you value your life and sanity you will not touch my weapons mortal. Only an immortal can touch them without going mad or their hands burning I swear on my kingdom that I will not harm king Théoden but you cannot touch my weapons for your own safety."**

**The guards looked at each other and finally said "alright but if you make a move toward your weapons you will no longer be immortal she elf."**

**The group came into the throne room and a small dark haired pale man was at the king's side whispering in his ear. The king himself looked very old and frail. Celebalqua could feel the evil influence coming from him.**

**The small man whispered in the king's ear and the king said "What foul news brings you to my doorstep Gandalf stormcrow."**

**Gandalf said "I have come to release the hold that evil has found in Rohan."**

**Gandalf moved toward Théoden but his guards stopped him and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli tried to help him out by fighting off the guard no one noticed Celebalqua slowly approaching the king until it was too late. She was looking at the king straight in the eyes and she said with power behind her she placed her hands on either side of his head.**

**"Théoden son of Thengal King of Rohan lord of the mark. By the power of the Valier Este by the will of Iluvatar I Celebalqua of Doriath cast out this evil hold on you. Curumo (Saruman) you have no power over this man."**

**Then she sang it was wordless but a sense of purity and love filled not only the king but everyone in the room the love was so strong it cast out all evil from Théoden and Worm tongue couldn't bare it as he coward on the ground it was almost as if he were in pain.**

**When Celebalqua stopped singing she stepped away from the king and his niece Eowyn went to him. His health and vitality and strength returned to him. He smiled at the beautiful girl as if he hadn't seen her in years.**

**He said "I know your face."**

**She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.**

**Then he looked over at Gandalf who was now dressed in white. He could tell the king was confused.**

**He said "the king of Rohan has had some very bad advice from his adviser as of late. I believe King Théoden your hands will find their strength if they grip your sword."**

**King Théoden stood up and unsheathed his sword and stepped forward toward Grima worm tongue.**

**Celebalqua said "King Théoden you have every right and every reason to take this man's life. However I believe you know that simply taking his life would prove nothing except that you know how to kill. I suggest instead of taking his life you take from him what matters most. His positions of power exile him to never return to these lands on pain of death."**

**Théoden nodded and said "you are both beautiful and wise. Very well Grima consider yourself lucky this beautiful Elleth has convinced me to spare your life. Leave now and if you are ever seen in my kingdom again I not be so lenient."**

**Grima ran out of the throne room. Then the king was informed about the death of his son and the banishment of his nephew and a good portion of his men. Then Gandalf told him about the Uruk Hai army headed to Rohan to kill them all.**

**They held a funeral for Theodred.**

**While they were having their evening meal Gimli asked "Princess is it true what you said about your weapons causing mortals madness and injury."**

**Celebalqua smirked and asked "what do you think? Gurthang was forged by the dark elf Eol and my short sword and my bow and quiver were gifts from the Vala Orome. To my knowledge my weapons have never been touched by a mortal so your guess is as good as mine. I simply do not like being without them and I thought it sounded good. As for swearing on my kingdom I have no kingdom it was destroyed long ago. Do you want to be the first to test my theory?"**

**Gimli chuckled and said "I will have to live with the curiosity over whether they can be handled by mortals or not."**

**Celebalqua giggled and said "that is probably wise."**

**Théoden decided to leave the city and take refuge in Helms deep. Gandalf rode off in hopes of bringing back Eomer and his men to help fight off the Uruk Hai.**

**As the people traveled from Edoras to Helms deep they were attacked by a pack of Orcs on Wargs. They were driven off, but several of the Rohirrim were killed and Aragorn fell off of a cliff into the river below. Legolas comforted Celebalqua as she wept for the loss of her brother.**

**They arrived at helms deep later that day. Just before sunset Aragorn came riding in on the wild horse Brego who he earlier had set free.**

**Legolas, Gimli and Celebalqua ran to him. They each greeted him in their own way. Gimli hugged him and Legolas clasped his arm and Celebalqua first slapped him across the face then embraced him.**

**She said "Never scare me like that again or I will find a way to bring you back to life just so I can kill you for causing me so much pain."**

**Aragorn looked at her with love and said "I am sorry little sister I did not mean to freighted you and I will do everything in my power to not do it again."**

**Celebalqua said "good Arwen would not be happy with me if I returned with news of your death. She made me promise I would keep you safe before we left."**

**They prepared for battle one of the Rohirrim summed up the soldiers very accurately as "either seeing too many winters or not enough." They also had little to no experience in battle. These were farmers mostly from small villages.**

**Celebalqua did not like their odds and hoped Gandalf would return with Eomer and his faithful riders. They had the women and children and very old take shelter in the caves behind the keep.**

**Celebalqua asked "why does there always have to be caves."**

**Gimli chuckled at Celebalqua's complaint and said "the glittering caves are a wonder that even you can appreciate. Immeasurable halls, filled with an everlasting music of water that tinkles into pools, as fair as Kheled-Zaram in the starlight"**

**Celebalqua said "it is still a cave."**

**Gimli chuckled and said "Aye it is still a cave that is true."**

**The Uruk Hai arrived late in the night even though the four hunters started out the night near each other as the fighting went on they became separated.**

**The Uruk Hai blew up the outer wall and came pouring in. Killing people where ever they found them.**

**Aragorn called for a retreat back to the keep but there was a lot of confusion and some were left outside.**

**The Uruk Hai began trying to breakdown the doors. The people gathered inside knew there was no hope.**

**Legolas came running up to Aragorn and Gimli and king Théoden and asked panicked "where is she where is Celebalqua where is my wife where is my love?"**

**Aragorn asked "what do you mean we thought she was with you."**

**Gimli asked "you don't think she got left outside do you?"**

**Suddenly the pounding on the doors stopped there was deafening screaming coming from the enemy then everything was quiet from the other side of the doors. Aragorn could see that dawn had arrived from a small window high up on the wall.**

**Legolas said "we have to get out there if she was left outside there is no way she could fight the enemy by herself."**

**They cautiously opened the doors just as the sun was coming over the hill revealing Gandalf and the Rohirrim. What they saw amazed all of them all of the enemy were dead their bodies burning. And on the wall were two boys no more than 13 or 14 years old holding up an Elleth with silver white hair. It was Celebalqua and she was unconscious. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli ran to her. As soon as he could Gandalf joined them.**

**Legolas cradling her in his arms "My love please I beg you do not leave me."**

**Gandalf put his hand on her forehead mumbled something and her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and asked in a very tired voice "did it work?"**

**Gandalf smiled and said "Yes whatever you did worked remarkably well."**

**Celebalqua smiled weakly and sighed and said "Good"**

**Then she yawned and snuggled into Legolas's chest she smiled and whispered "My prince."**

**And something he couldn't make out. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**Legolas turned to the others and asked "could you tell what she said?"**

**Gandalf smiled and said "She tried to tell you her secret but she is too tired to stay awake."**

**They went back inside Legolas carrying her.**

**Once inside Gandalf turned to the two boys and asked "what happened out there?"**

**The blond boy the older of the two said "We don't really know sir. In all of the confusion when everyone fell back to go inside to regroup we were left outside."**

**The brunette younger boy said "The Uruk's had us surrounded and we thought we were done for then she showed up and she saved us. I have never seen anyone fight like that before but there was so many that even she couldn't fight them all. She turned to us told us to put our hands over our ears then she started to sing in a strange language"**

**The first boy said "the Uruk's started screaming like they were in pain then they burst into flame once they were all dead she collapsed. A little later you all showed up."**

**Gandalf looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head and he was looking at Celebalqua like she had grown a second head.**

**Legolas asked "Gandalf what is it what did she do?"**

**Gandalf said "I am not entirely certain how she did it but she was able to access the secret fire in each of them and called it forward to the point where they spontaneously combusted the power to do that I am not even able to access. With that and the way she was able to restore Théoden are indications of great power. We have always known Celebalqua was powerful but to have that kind of power it is mind boggling. Every living creature has the secret fire within them it is what causes us to be alive. Not many can call it in themselves even fewer can call to it in other let alone to the degree she did. I am not even sure if there are many Valar that can do it. There is so much about her we still do not know. All we know is what was written in the message the blue wizards left. The few things she has said regarding her past and the few images she saw in Lady Galadriel's mirror. All we know of her lineage is that she is Elurin's daughter."**

**Legolas said "well she does have Maiar blood. Her great, great grandmother was Queen Melian the Maia."**

**Gandalf said "that would not explain her power the older she get her power grows stronger. Melian is not the most powerful of the Maiar and her blood is fairly diluted in Celebalqua. I wish we knew anything about her mother and her people. Up until recently I had begun to believe her mother was a Silvan elf it would explain her wild side but now I'm not as sure of that."**

**Aragorn asked "Who do you think her mother is?"**

**Gandalf said "I do not know and we may never know at least not without making a trip to Valinor."**

**After Celebalqua woke they returned to Edoras then they all went to Isengard where they found Merry and Pippin and the Ents had battled the remaining Orcs. They trapped Saruman and Grima at the top of the tower.**

**They found Merry and Pippin sitting on the outer wall eating and smoking to their hearts delight and they both were taller and their hair was longer.**

**Merry said "Welcome my lords and Lady to Isengard."**

**Celebalqua chuckled and said "You two have been into Ent draught haven't you."**

**Pippin chuckled and said "perhaps a little."**

**Gimli said "we have been running all over Arda to rescue the two of you and what do we find the two of you are smoking and feasting."**

**Aragorn said "It is good to see you are both alive and well."**

**Merry said "as with all of you. Where are Frodo and Sam?"**

**Gandalf said "They are continuing their quest to Mordor. Now come on I believe there is something I must attend to."**

**Pippin and Merry got on Gandalf and Aragorn's horses. Then they went to the tower were Treebeard welcomed them.**

**Treebeard said "Young master Gandalf I am very pleased to see you. I have a problem with a wizard."**

**Saruman and Grima were at the top of Orthanc and Saruman called down "King Théoden might we have peace again."**

**Théoden said "Rohan will have peace when all those who died at Helms deep have been avenged and you are strung up on a Gibbet."**

**Gandalf said "Saruman come down and face justice and I will do what I can to see that your life is spared."**

**Saruman then cast a fireball that engulfed Gandalf but quickly faded and had no effect on him. Gandalf then broke Saruman's staff expelling him from the order of the Istari (wizards).**

**Grima stepped forward and Théoden had pity on him and said "Grima come down you are free of Saruman now you are a free son of Rohan."**

**Saruman laughed evilly and said with distasted "A son of Rohan and what is that but a barbarian living in a thatched barn with the horses you hold so dear where the brats crawl about the floor with the dogs. You will never be free of me slave."**

**Grima raised a knife to kill Saruman he plunged it into his back just as two arrows found their mark one hit Grima killing him the other hit Saruman directly in the heart.**

**Saruman fell from Orthanc and landed on a spike on one of his machines. The machine moved to plunge Saruman's body deep into the water. From his sleeve the Palantir slid out and fell in the shallow water. Pippin slid off of Gandalf's horse and picked it up**

**Gandalf said "Pippin give that to me."**

**Pippin handed it over to Gandalf and he wrapped it up in his robes.**

**Legolas turned to Celebalqua and asked "are you felling alright my love your aim was off."**

**Celebalqua smirked and asked "Was it? I am a bit tired but otherwise just fine."**

**Legolas asked "You meant to kill him?"**

**Celebalqua said "Rohan may not be the most refined of kingdoms but they are certainly not barbarians and the golden hall is not a barn and there is nothing wrong with liking horses. I consider King Théoden and his people friends and I do not like it when someone insults my friends. Besides he once accused me of lying and deceiving about something vastly important I owed him for that. I may have no memory of my past but I do not lie and deceive."**

**They returned to Edoras where they had a grand celebration for the fallen. There were much drink and singing and Legolas and Gimli had a drinking contest which Legolas won when Gimli passed out.**

**After the contest Legolas looked around for Celebalqua but couldn't find her. He found Gandalf who was talking with Aragorn and approached them.**

**"Have you seen Celebalqua I know she was here earlier but I can't seem to find her now?"**

**Gandalf said "She has never handled killing well she probably went somewhere quiet to be alone and I do not believe she is in a mood to celebrate. She has never killed the number she did this time before and I believe the display of power has frightened her more than a little. Or she may simply be sleeping she needs more rest now and she used up much of her power it will be sometime before she is back to her old self again."**

**Aragorn said "she has probably found comfort with animals she usually does when she is upset. I would check the stables first, then her room. Let us know if you can't find her and we will help you look. Maybe you can get her to tell you her secret I for one am dying to know."**

**Legolas said "so am I. I'll let you know if I can't find her."**

**Legolas left the building and went to the stables. Sure enough Celebalqua was there. She was sitting next to Dovewing's stall on a little stool with a cat in her lap stroking it humming to herself.**

**Legolas smiled at her she had such a gentle heart that the death of the most evil of beings affected her so deeply.**

**He said "So here you are my love. I was worried when I couldn't find you. Why did you leave the celebration?"**

**Celebalqua said "My prince I was there as long as I could stand. The Rohirrim are drinking heavily and I am not ignorant of my beauty I did not want to unwillingly be a temptation to any who might feel they can take the liberty of becomeing too familiar with me while they are under the influence besides though a little drink won't hurt I would not want to have too much it might harm the baby."**

**The weight and meaning of what she had just said hadn't hit him yet. He was confused.**

**He asked "Baby what baby?"**

**Celebalqua smiled up at him there was a twinkle in her eyes she put her hand on her belly and said "our baby. My prince I am with child. I know we haven't talked about children not really and we are both young and we haven't been married even six months but sometimes these things happen unexpectedly. I know our kind do not usually have children during times of turmoil. Are you upset I was afraid you might be?"**

**Legolas went to her and embraced her and kissed her then put his hand on her belly on top of her hand.**

**He was smiling ear to ear and said "how could you ever think I would be upset about something as wondrous and joyful as the birth of any child let alone my own. Nothing could give me more joy then this news. It is true the timing isn't the best but with all of the sadness and death around us what is a better time for joy and new life."**

**Then he kissed her.**

**He took her hand and said "come on we have to share this news with everyone. I want everyone to share in the joy I feel right now."**

**He kissed her again and Celebalqua moved the cat from her lap and they returned to the Golden hall. Legolas had to shout to be heard**

**He said "Can I have everyone's attention please. I need to make an announcement. This is very important."**

**Everyone turned to them and quieted Legolas said "My amazing beautiful wonderful wife just told me she's with child. We are going to have a baby."**

**The crowd cheered and they congratulated them.**

**Aragorn embraced them both and said "there was no reason to keep this a secret little sister. This is wonderful news."**

**Celebalqua said "with any luck this time next year it will be you are Arwen."**

**Aragorn laughed and said "we can only hope."**

**Celebalqua smirked and said "you know it takes more than Estel right."**

**Aragorn said "Oh very funny."**

**Celebalqua noticed Eowyn staring at them she had heard what they had said about Arwen.**

**Celebalqua smiled at her then said "I believe there is a particular Rohirrim maiden that has developed a bit more interest in you then she should. Would you like me to speak to her? Let her know how things are between you and Arwen."**

**Aragorn said "No I believe things will work out on their own. I have been nothing but a friend to her she simply isn't satisfied with her life here and she views me as a way out."**

**Celebalqua smirked and said "but she is destined for another the younger son of Denethor. Faramir will fall in love with her and they will marry and have a son."**

**Aragorn smirked and asked "do you know that from a vision or is it just wishful thinking because you couldn't choose both Faramir and Legolas."**

**Celebalqua said "why can't it be both. Faramir is a good man and he should end up with someone like Eowyn who is beautiful and strong of spirit. They would make a good match Faramir would not try to extinguish her fire. For all the same reasons he made a good suitor for me he would make him a perfect husband of Eowyn. If it is in my power I would have them meet."**

**Aragorn said "You are not going to start to play matchmaker with everyone are you."**

**Celebalqua asked "and why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't everyone have the kind of love Legolas and I have or you and Arwen have? Everyone deserves to be happy. Do you want me to tell you how many children you will have or who Eomer will end up with or Gimli?"**

**Aragorn chuckled and said "No I would much rather be surprised."**

**Legolas said "I want to know who Gimli will end up with."**

**Celebalqua said "Her name is Gold blossom she is rather young right now and she is the youngest daughter of King Dain the second Ironfoot. She is a rather comely young dwarf and they will have two sons and three daughters. Do you think I should tell Gimli?"**

**Legolas said "I think you should leave it as a surprise."**

**Later that night everyone was a sleep and Aragorn woke and walked out of the hall where Legolas was looking out over the land.**

**Aragorn asked "Where's Caleb?"**

**Legolas said "she's sleeping you know she is really amazing. Before I met her I didn't even know what happiness really was. Oh I thought I did but I really didn't."**

**Aragorn said "you think your happy now but wait until you have a screaming headstrong toddler to run after. You won't be so happy then."**

**Legolas said "it is no use you can't bring me down not tonight. I have the most amazing, beautiful, powerful wife who loves me just as much as I love her and she is going to have my child. Life does not get any better."**

**Aragorn said "you do realize that twins run in the family don't you. There is a chance she could be having more than one child. Her father was a twin. Her cousins were twins her second cousins are twins."**

**Legolas said "all the better."**

**They heard screaming coming from inside and they both turned to ran back inside.**

**Pippin always the curious hobbit wanted to look at the Palantir so he took it from Gandalf while he was sleeping and even though Merry warned him not to he looked into the seeing stone.**

**Of course Sauron was on the other end and he caused Pippin to have some kind of seizure forcing his hands to the Palantir.**

**Celebalqua just happened to be the one to get to it first. The moment she touched it Pippin was able to let go. But it drew her in and her and Sauron's minds connected. She smiled and the stone went black. Gandalf quickly put a cloth over it.**

**Gandalf went to Pippin and asked "what did you tell him"**

**Pippin was trembling with fear but he managed to say "nothing I told him nothing."**

**Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief and said "good very good."**

**Celebalqua said "not so good. Sauron is going to attack Minas Tirith but now he believes Pippin has the ring and he will come after him. He cannot stay here in Rohan he must go to Gondor. We must convince Denethor to raise his defenses and call for aid."**

**Gandalf said "You saw into Sauron's mind didn't you."**

**Celebalqua said "Yes I did."**

**Gandalf asked "did he see into yours?"**

**Celebalqua said "Yes and what he saw makes him very afraid. He was able to since my power. If he decided to leave his tower and join in the fight not just let his armies do the dirty work we all are doomed. I'm afraid I must leave too."**

**Legolas said "My love no."**

**Then she turned to Legolas and said "My prince you must stay with Aragorn and Gimli and Merry and I must go with Gandalf and Pippin to Gondor. Please do not argue this is harder on me then you can possibly know. I swear to you my love that in less than a months' time we will be reunited. And then we can go home and let both of our fathers now they will be grandfathers."**

**Legolas embraced her and said "I understand my love but I am not happy about it. Please stay safe I cannot live without you."**

**Celebalqua said "I will and you return to me I cannot imagine life without you."**

**Then she kissed him and went to pack her things.**

**It was just after dawn when they left. Théoden gave Shadowfax and Dovewing to them and Pippin rode with Gandalf.**

**Gandalf told Aragorn "look for the signals you must convince Théoden to muster the Rohirrim in Gondor's aid."**

**Celebalqua bid them goodbye and it was much harder to leave them then she thought it would be. She was leaving four people that she loved dearly to face great danger possibly even death.**

**It took them three days to reach Minas Tirith. As they approached the white city Gandalf warned both of them not to mention anything about the ring or Boromir or Aragorn.**

**Gandalf said "in fact say nothing unless absolutely necessary. Let me do the talking."**

**They entered the throne room and Denethor was sitting on his throne holding the split horn of Gondor. He was in grief of his beloved son Boromir he had always been his favorite.**

**Gandalf said "Hail Denethor lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings this dark hour and with council."**

**Denethor looked up and held out the broken horn and asked "perhaps you care to explain this? Perhaps you came to tell me why my son is dead?"**

**Pippin said "Boromir died to save us. My kinsmen and me. He fell defending us from many foes."**

**Celebalqua whispered "Pippin don't"**

**Pippin stepped forward and bowed and continued "I offer you my service such as it is in payment of this debt."**

**Denethor said "this is my first command to you tell me how did you escape and my son did not as mighty a man as he was."**

**Pippin said "the mightiest man my fall by one arrow Boromir was pierced by many."**

**Gandalf said "get up." And wacked pippin with his staff.**

**Then he said "there will be a time to mourn Boromir but now is not that time. War is coming the enemy is on your doorstep. As steward you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."**

**Denethor said "You think you are wise Mithrandir (Gandalf). Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would seek to use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to replant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn son of Arathorn and I tell you now that I will not bow to this Ranger from the north. Last of a house long bereft of lord ship."**

**Celebalqua said "the authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king you are the steward of Gondor it is your place to see to the protection of this city you have no say as to when the rightful king will return."**

**Gandalf said "Caleb silence."**

**Denethor stood and shouted "the rule of Gondor is mine and no others."**

**Celebalqua put her hand on her sword and Gandalf put his hand on her shoulder then he turned and Celebalqua and Pippin left the throne room.**

**Gandalf growling out "All has faded to blind ambition he hides behind his grief as the world of man falls."**

**Celebalqua said "I should go back in there behead him and be done with it. Let Faramir rule until Estel comes."**

**Gandalf smirked and said "Celebalqua I believe your condition is causing you to have little impatience. You must remember this is Gondor not Doriath you have no authority here."**

**Celebalqua smirked and said "I have no authority in Doriath either it is under water."**

**They went out to the courtyard that looked over the Pelennor fields and osgiliath in the distance.**

**Celebalqua's eyes went wide and she whispered "No." then she ran and whistled for her horse.**

**Gandalf and Pippin followed her Gandalf yelling "What did you see?"**

**Celebalqua called back "Osgiliath is under attack. Faramir and his rangers need our help. The Nazgul will be on them in moments."**

**Dovewing and Shadowfax came running up to them Celebalqua mounted her horse in a smooth motion and rode off a few moments later Gandalf and Pippin mounted Shadowfax and raced after her.**

**They raced out of the city and across the field the Rangers riding towards them with several Nazgul riding their fell beast attacking them. Celebalqua shot at them with her bow and Gandalf caused a beam of bright white light to blind them and they fell back letting the riders to make it to the city safely.**

**Celebalqua pulled up next to Faramir and smiled at him.**

**He said "I do not know why you are here but I am glad to see you."**

**Celebalqua said "I came to help get rid of the evil from this land and I brought some friends with me."**

**Celebalqua indicated Gandalf and Pippin.**

**Faramir stared at Pippin and Gandalf said "this is not the first Hobbit you laid eyes on."**

**Faramir said "two days ago I came across two like him after giving safe rest for the night I sent them on their way with supplies."**

**Celebalqua said "thank you my dear friend that is very good news they are dear companions of ours that became separated when we were needed elsewhere. It is good to know they are still alive and well and still on their quest."**

**They reentered the city and Faramir reported to his father the fall of Osgiliath.**

**That evening Gandalf instructed Pippin to climb up the cliff face to light the beacons calling for aid from Rohan. It took him until dawn to get it done.**

**In the afternoon Pippin swore allegiance to Denethor. He had given the hobbit a suit of armor that had once belonged to Faramir as a child.**

**After Pippin was sworn in Denethor made him a guard of the citadel. And he instructed Faramir and his ranger to retake Osgiliath. Faramir mentioned that the ruined city was overrun by orcs but Denethor turned a deaf ear to him.**

**The next morning Gandalf tried to stop Faramir and Faramir responded by saying. "Where else should my allegiance lie I am a son of Numenor and it is my duty to protect the city of kings."**

**Celebalqua pulled up next to him on Dovewing.**

**Faramir asked "Princess what do you think you are doing?"**

**Celebalqua said "the sons of Numenor are my kin they are descended from my cousin I will not let you face certain death alone. I go out to face our fate together my brother."**

**Faramir said "I cannot let you put your life at risk for the safety of my people. What would your husband say if he were here?"**

**Celebalqua smirked and said "My prince knows better than to try to stop me from doing something I have made up my mind about and I am more than capable of defending myself and others and as I already said I may only be distantly related but your people are my people as well. Now no more arguing lets go kill some Orcs."**

**They rode out of the city and raced across the field to Osgiliath. The Orc archers made ready but Celebalqua was already firing at them as they raced toward them.**

**Orcs dropped but so did the rangers.**

**Three days later the Orcs made their move toward the city and just before they reached the city a white horse was seen racing toward the city with two riders. One with dark hair the other with silver white hair. One was badly injured the other exhausted bruised and beaten. The guards of the city let them in and it was revealed that the injured rider was Faramir. The other of course was Celebalqua. The guards put him on a stretcher and carried him to Denethor.**

**Denethor believed that Faramir was dead not just simply badly injured. Pippin ran to Faramir and tried to let Denethor know Faramir was alive and needed healing.**

**Denethor walked to the edge of the courtyard and looked over the Pelennor fields only to see the hordes of Orc making ready to attack the city.**

**He cried out "abandon your posts flee, flee for your lives."**

**Gandalf knocked him out with several blows of his staff.**

**Then yelled at the guard who were in a bit of a panic "Return to your posts we must fight for our vary lives and the lives of those you hold dear. Prepare for battle send these foul beasts back to the abyss."**

**Celebalqua despite her exhaustion and pain filled her quiver which was empty from her battle at Osgiliath. And then she went to the walls to do her part in fighting off the coming enemy.**

**Gondor used catapults as did the Orcs. The fell beast and Nazgul arrived attacking the catapults of the Gondorians and killing many people. Celebalqua shot at the fell beast bringing down several the screeches of the Nazgul filled the men with fear and panic.**

**Celebalqua could see that if something wasn't done the men would flee in fear. So she began singing it was wordless but it filled the men with courage and strength and it could be heard though out the city. She continued to sing as she fought. It also drove off the fell beast they couldn't bear to be near her voice. Her voice had the same effect on the fell beast that the Nazgul's screeching had on the men.**

**The orc towers made it to the city and the orcs poured in. The Gondorians fought bravely and the orcs managed to break the first gate causing more orcs to enter the city. They fought and fell all through the night.**

**Just before dawn Denethor mad with grief set up a pyre where he planned on burning Faramir and himself ending the line of Stewards believing Faramir was dead. Pippin ran to find Gandalf to stop Denethor before he could burn his son alive.**

**Just as the sun was rising the horns of Rohan could be heard as the Rohirrim came into view.**

**Denethor burning ran off the end of the courtyard of the citadel to his death. Faramir was taken to the houses of healing.**

**The Rohirrim attacked the enemy and just as it looked like they were making a real difference more horns could be heard.**

**These were the horns of the Haradrim they had arrived to fight for Sauron they arrived on Mumakil also known as Oliphaunts they were huge monstrous beasts with six tusks and stood between 50 and 100 feet tall. They carried thousands of archers.**

**The Rohirrim reformed their lines and attacked the Haradrim. In the city they still fought off the attacking orcs. There was nothing they could do to help the Rohirrim in the Pelennor fields.**

**When all seemed to be lost a great host of the undead attacked the enemy bring them all down. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas and the gray company 30 rangers from the north as well as Elladan and Elrohir also arrived.**

**When all of the enemy was either dead or had fled the people of Minas Tirith came out of the city and with the survivors of the battles gathered the dead and injured taking the injured to the houses of healing.**

**Aragorn released the undead of their oath letting them go to their eternal rest. Gandalf and Pippin were among the people to leave the city to rejoin their friends. When Legolas noticed them he couldn't help but noticed that Celebalqua wasn't with them he approached Gandalf and asked "where is Celebalqua? Where is my wife?"**

**Gandalf said "I do not know we were separated in the battle I assumed she would have come out here once the fighting was done to reunite with you. I can only guess she is still in the city."**

**Legolas ran to the city and searched for Celebalqua he finally found her against a crumbling wall a large orc that was dead was slumped over her. She appeared to be dead. Her body was limp her eyes were closed and she was covered in the blood and gore of her enemy. He threw the dead orc off of her and pulled her into his arms.**

**He begged "be alright my love please be alright."**

**Celebalqua breathed in deeply and smiled and mumbled "my prince" but did not wake. **

**She had not slept since the night before they had left Rohan. She was completely exhausted.**

**Legolas gave a great sigh of relief and scooped her up. He kissed her forehead and carried her into the houses of healing. The healers confirmed that she was not seriously harmed she was bruised and battered but that she was simply sleeping.**

**Aragorn using the skills he learned from Elrond growing up in Rivendell. He healed Eowyn, Faramir and Merry using kings foil.**

**Eowyn and Faramir met and fell for each other.**

**Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer and Legolas and Elladan and Elrohir met in the throne room to discuss what their next move should be.**

**Gandalf said "Frodo has passed beyond my sight"**

**Aragorn said "if Sauron had the ring we would know it by now."**

**Gandalf said "it is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat but behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is regrouping."**

**Gimli said "let him stay there let him rot. Why should we care?"**

**A voice that was soft and more than a little tired said "Because he won't stay there and there are 10,000 orcs standing between Frodo and Sam and Mt. Doom. Yes they are both still alive but they are not having an easy way of it. They are tired and starving and the weight of the ring has become very burdensome."**

**Legolas went to Celebalqua and said "My love you shouldn't be here you should be resting."**

**Celebalqua said "My prince I will rest when this is over. We have to find a way to draw out Sauron's forces and keep his gaze on us so they can complete this terrible journey. We must gather our forces and march on the black gates."**

**Eomer said "we cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."**

**Celebalqua said "Not for ourselves but we can give Frodo his chance if we can keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us."**

**Legolas said "Keep him blind to all else that moves. My love you are brilliant."**

**Gimli said "certainty of death small change of success what are we waiting for."**

**Aragorn said "how do you expect to draw out Sauron's army."**

**Gandalf said "Sauron will expect a trap it will not work. He will not take the bait."**

**Celebalqua said "my old friend when did you become so negative. There is always hope no matter how small we must keep hope alive. And speaking of Hope I believe that Sauron will be very interest in the heir of Islidur returning to the throne, Estel. Did you really think it was merely chance that Ada named you Estel when you came to Imladris? You are the hope that this world will look to."**

**Pippin came running in and said "You all have to come out to the court yard and see this."**

**Legolas put his arm around Celebalqua and they all followed Pippin out to the court yard. The white tree of Gondor that had been dead when they had first arrived in Gondor now it was in full bloom.**

**Celebalqua said "the king has returned so the white tree blooms."**

**Aragorn turned to her and said "You did this didn't you."**

**Celebalqua said "I had a small part in it yes many strange things happen when I sing but it would not have bloomed if you were not here. Now why don't you go tease Sauron with your sword and do not believe anything he shows you. He is filled with nothing but lies and deceit."**

**Gandalf asked "and how do you suppose he shows him?"**

**Celebalqua said "with the Palantir of course."**

**Aragorn said "alright I will but I want you to go get some rest we leave here at first light. Legolas be sure she gets to bed and I know you have been separated but make sure she sleeps. She needs her rest in her condition."**

**Aragorn went to the Palantir while Legolas and Celebalqua went to bed as did the others it would be a short night before they would have to leave to make it to the black gates.**

**The next day they with the remaining forces of Gondor and Rohan marched to the black gates.**

**The remained of the fellowship as well as Eomer, Elladan, and Elrohir rode up to the gates and Aragorn called out "Let the lord of the black land come forth let justice be done upon it."**

**The gates slowly cracked open just enough to allow a rider through. He was technically a man but it was disfigured and his teeth were long and sharp and blackened he wore armor with a helmet that didn't seem to have any eye slits. He approached them.**

**He spoke in a deep voice and said "my master Sauron the great bids thee welcome who among you has the authority to treat with me?"**

**Gandalf said "we do not come to treat with Sauron faithless and cursed tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband he is to depart these lands never to return."**

**The mouth of Sauron chuckled and said "Ah old gray beard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee."**

**Then he held up Frodo's mithril shirt. He threw it at Gandalf who caught it.**

**Pippin cried out "Frodo!"**

**Gandalf said "silence."**

**Merry cried out "No."**

**Gandalf turned to him and firmly said "silence."**

**The mouth said the "the Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know this he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. It is hard to believe one so small could endure so much pain but he did Gandalf he did."**

**Celebalqua surprised them all by giggling.**

**They all turned to her and the mouth asked "and what does this she elf find so amusing."**

**Celebalqua urged Dovewing next to him and said "your lies are so obvious it is a wonder anyone would believe them. No matter how worried we are about our friends we know for a fact that they are alive."**

**The mouth said "did you enjoy your time in Osgiliath?"**

**He chuckled wickedly.**

**In a smooth motion she pulled out Gurthang and beheaded him.**

**She pulled her horse around to them and said "Sorry but I don't like it when people lie I blame it on the raging hormones from the baby."**

**Legolas said "what did he mean about Osgiliath?"**

**Celebalqua said "Nothing I told you he is full of lies."**

**Gimli said "well I guess that's the end of negotiations."**

**The gates opened wider and the armies of Sauron matched forward.**

**Aragorn called out "Fall back."**

**The riders galloped back to the troops dismounted and got into formation.**

**Aragorn cried out "Hold your ground, hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"**

**Gimli was standing between Legolas and Celebalqua and he said "I never thought it would end fighting side by side with an elf."**

**Celebalqua put her hand on his shoulder and Legolas smiled down at him and said "how about fighting side by side with a friend."**

**Gimli nodded and said "Aye I can do that."**

**Then Aragorn pulled out his sword faced the approaching enemy then turned his head back and said "For Frodo."**

**Then he ran forward and everyone followed him Celebalqua whistled load and long as she ran.**

**Then they met their enemy with their blades.**

**They were vastly outnumbered and the remaining Nazgul came with their fell beast only to be attacked by the giant Eagles of Manwe.**

**As they were fighting suddenly Barad dur began to crumble and fall taking the eye with it to the ground a great shock wave came from it and Sauron's army ran for the hills.**

**Celebalqua collapsed to the ground as relief filled her.**

**She sat on her bottom and wept her emotions had been wound so tight recently that it was all she could do to express the joy and relief she felt that the killing was behind her.**

**The volcano erupted. Gandalf called for the Eagles and they rescued Frodo and Sam and brought them to safety.**

**Celebalqua insisted on being with Frodo as he was healed. After his injures were tended to he and Sam were sharing a room and the rest of the Fellowship was standing around the room. Celebalqua was sitting in a chair next to Frodo's bed.**

**She began to sing**

**Lay down,**

**your sweet and weary head.**

**Night is falling,**

**You have come to journey's end.**

**Sleep now, and dream**

**of ones who came before.**

**They are calling,**

**from across the distant shore.**

**Why do you weep?**

**What are these tears upon your face?**

**Soon you will see,**

**All of your fears will pass away**

**Safe in my arms,**

**you're only sleeping.**

**What can you see,**

**on the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea,**

**a pale moon rises.**

**The ships have come**

**to carry you home.**

**And all will turn**

**to silver glass.**

**A light on the water,**

**All souls pass.**

**Hope fades,**

**Into the world of night.**

**Through shadows falling,**

**Out of memory and time.**

**Don't say,**

**We have come now to the end.**

**White shores are calling.**

**You and I will meet again.**

**And you'll be here in my arms,**

**Just sleeping.**

**What can you see,**

**on the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea,**

**a pale moon rises.**

**The ships have come**

**to carry you home.**

**And all will turn**

**to silver glass.**

**A light on the water,**

**Grey ships pass**

**Into the West.**

**As she finished she was looking at Legolas and she could see the worry in his eyes but they all had a sense of wellbeing and peace when she was finished singing.**

**Pippin said "that song was like something Gandalf said to me during the fight of Minas Tirith about what happens after death. That song isn't about death is it."**

**Celebalqua said "no it is about leaving the pain and violence of middle earth and returning home to Valinor of course the halls of Mandos are in Valinor so I suppose you could say it could be about what happens after death."**

**Legolas asked "My love what do you mean home to Valinor?"**

**Celebalqua said "My prince Valinor is my home I was born there and someday I will return to be with my family again. To dance with my mother in the Pastures of Yavanna and the woods and gardens of Orome while Omar plays and sings for us. To hunt with my father and Orome in the woods. The beauty and peace of my home is something I most desire to experience again."**

**Legolas said "you are going west aren't you."**

**Celebalqua put her hand on her belly and said "Not today but yes sometime in the future I will and I hope you will come with me. But not for some time yet. After all we still have to stay for Estel's coronation and his and Arwen's wedding. Ada and Arwen should be here in a few weeks. Then we can tell them all about our news. But my prince there is something I should tell you. You and I will not be returning to Mirkwood at least not for good. We will be the rulers of our own elvish realm here in the south in Ithilien. It will not be large but it will be our home. I believe there will be many from Doriath to settle with us. I ask only one thing No caves."**

**They all chuckled and Legolas said "whatever you say me love there will be only trees and sky above us no earth."**

**Celebalqua yawn and said "I think I'm going to go lie down. Let me know when Sam and Frodo wake will you."**

**She got up and went to her room.**

**Gandalf said "Well that was quiet educational."**

**Legolas said "I always knew she would make a great queen."**

**Gandalf said "I was not referring to the two of you becoming king and queen of your own realm. I was referring to the fact that she mentioned her mother she has never revealed anything about her mother before. Do you know who dances in the gardens of Orome being sung to by Omar?"**

**Legolas asked "should I?"**

**Gandalf chuckled and said "it is Nieliqui the daughter of the Valar Orome and Vana. She is not one of the more powerful of the Vala she is both beautiful and small. Just like Celebalqua you know she is rather small for a Teleri elf."**

**Legolas nodded and said "yes I know but are you really suggesting that she is half Vala."**

**Gandalf said "I'm afraid that can only be confirmed in Valinor but from what she just said I believe so and it would explain about her weapons. Orome would have given his grandchild weapons as a gift. And her power would be explained with her grandfather being one of the Aratar. But again we can't know for sure until we go to Valinor and as Celebalqua said that will not be for quite some time."**

**Aragorn asked "Gandalf I have always wondered ever since we found out that Caleb's father was one of the lost princes of Doriath does she have the choice of mortality that the rest of the half elven do."**

**Gandalf said "I am not sure but I would think so however I believe she has already made her choice when she chose an elf as her husband. I suppose if she had picked a man instead of Legolas then she could have picked mortality but it is hard to say without knowing for certain who her mother is but just going from her father's side I would say yes."**

**Legolas asked "Aragorn why would you even ask that?"**

**Aragorn smirked and said "because I know something about my sister that you do not."**

**Legolas said "Really and what is that."**

**Aragorn said "She almost didn't choose you. She almost chose Faramir. You are just lucky she's in love with you and that she feels more sisterly towards Faramir but he has such great qualities she almost chose him for a husband. If she did she probably would have picked mortality like my love Arwen did."**

**Legolas asked "and how do you know that?"**

**Aragorn said "Caleb and I are very close. She tells me everything. Like how she became with child before the two of you were married and that was the reason she wanted to be married right away. You better hope Lord Elrond and the twins never figure that one out."**

**Legolas smirked and said "You know I never forced her into anything."**

**Aragorn said "trust me I know. I pity anyone who would try to force Caleb into anything let alone into their bed. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her idea. You know she wanted to be with you ever since the two of you met."**

**Legolas said "Yes that I know."**

**Gimli said "I thought she was a child at the time."**

**Legolas said "calling her a child is pushing it a bit she was an adolescent at the time but still she was too young to be considered for marriage. It was for the best that I left when I did. If I hadn't I doubt either of us could have controlled ourselves for long. We couldn't even control ourselves for a full day after we met again."**

**Aragorn said "You bedded her the night after she met her suitors now that I didn't know."**

**Legolas chuckled and said "She was the one to come to my room I simply didn't have the strength of will to send her away."**

**Aragorn said "That sounds like her."**

**When Frodo and Sam were well enough they all returned to Gondor and Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor. At the dinner of the coronation Faramir proposed to Eowyn she said yes. Aragorn made Faramir prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor.**

**When Elrond and Arwen and Galadriel and Celeborn arrived Aragorn and Arwen were married.**

**By now Celebalqua was showing and when she embraced her family Elrond raised an eyebrow and said "that was what I thought. You and Legolas were not supposed to be together until after you were married."**

**Celebalqua said "Ada it wasn't his fault it was mine. I went to him."**

**Elrond said "It may have been a long time since Celebrian and I have been together but I seem to remember it takes two. You are young and you have always had a hard time controlling yourself Legolas is much older than you he should have been able to control himself and sent you back to your room."**

**Celebalqua asked "You aren't really upset are you Ada? I mean we did get married and soon there will be a baby or two."**

**Elrond smiled and said "No but I wish you had waited."**

**Celebalqua said "well it's too late for that and now you are going to be a grandfather so there and soon Arwen and Estel will have children too. So get used to it."**

**Celeborn chuckled and said "Elrond haven't you learned by now that Celebalqua will always do what she wants no matter what anyone says."**

**Elrond sighed and said "I suppose I will never make her a proper princess."**

**Celebalqua said "no I am going to be a queen much better don't you think. My prince is going to go speak to King Thrandruil about letting him set up an elvish community here in the south after he and Gimli explore Fangorn forest and the Glittering caves."**

**Legolas had come up just then and put his arm around Celebalqua and asked "My love you aren't going to come with us?"**

**Celebalqua shook her head and said "No I'm afraid my adventures are over at least for a while this little one takes a lot out of me. It would not be fair to you and Gimli if I came with you. I would only slow you down and I want to stay with Arwen and Estel while you do what you Gimli are going to do then return to the woodland realm to speak to your father. I will wait for you here My Prince soon to be My King."**

**Legolas smiled and said "yes and you will be my queen."**

**After Aragorn and Arwen were married the fellowship went to Edoras to attend the funeral of Théoden and the coronation of Eomer. Then they went their separate ways. Aragorn, Arwen and Celebalqua returned to Minas Tirith. And the hobbits and Gandalf went to first to Lorian then Rivendell then the hobbits went home to the shire. Legolas and Gimli went exploring the glittering caves and Fangorn forest then they went to Mirkwood and Erabor. Thrandruil gave Legolas his blessing to set up a community in the south and Gimli began a community of Dwarves in the glittering caves.**

**A/N alright for all of you who didn't recognize the song shame on you. it is into the west by Annie Lennox also the next chapter is the last for this story it will just be wrapping things up also if you didn't like the happily ever after ending I am writing another with the same OC but in it just about everyone dies. I will post the title on my profile for anyone interested.**

**The second week of September Celebalqua gave birth to twin boys they named them Aranhil (King's Heir) and Aranethon (young royalty). They both were light golden blond like Legolas but they had gray eyes like Celebalqua.**

**By the time the twins were born Arwen was expecting. As was Eowyn and Eomer's wife Lothiriel. They each had son's Eomer and Lothiriel named their son Elfwine and Eowyn and Faramir named their son Elboron. Arwen and Aragorn first had a set of twin girls they named Alastegiel (bringer of joy) and Almarea (blessed). Two years later they had a son named Eldarion.**

**Celebalqua and Legolas had a daughter about 60 years later they named Thenidiel (truth) she had gold hair streaked with silver with bright blue eyes.**

**60 years later Aragorn died followed by Arwen and Legolas seeing how much this hurt Celebalqua decided that it was time for them to head to the undying lands. Very few elves were still in middle earth anyway and he invited Gimli to come with them so he built a boat and they sailed off into the sunset.**

**Tears filled Celebalqua's eyes as the white shores and green forests came into view. There were people waiting for them at the harbor. She was heavy with child again and Legolas helped her to shore where she greeted her family.**

**She embraced Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn and Gandalf.**

**Elrond said "Celebalqua I believe it is time you meet the rest of your family. This is your father Elurin and your mother Nieliqui your uncle Elured and your grandfather Orome and grandmother Vana and your great, great grandmother Melian. The rest you will have to visit the halls of Mandos to meet. And this is my wife Celebrian."**

**Celebalqua said "it is a pleasure to meet all of you and I'm sure once I get to know you I will love all of you. Now let me introduce my family. This is my husband King Legolas of New Doriath and our daughter princess Thenidiel and our sons Aranhil and Aranethon and as you can see there will be at least one more soon. And this is our very good friend Gimli Lord of the Glittering Caves."**

**Celebalqua could not be happier she was at last home with her family but she had sad news to tell Elrond and the others.**

**She said "Ada I'm afraid I have to tell you Estel and Arwen are no longer the king and queen of Gondor and Anor they have passed into the halls of Mandos. Their son has grown into a handsome good king and he rules his people with kindness and strength. He is betrothed to the daughter of the prince of Ithilien. Their daughters have married well into noble lines and their children are beautiful, intelligent and strong."**

**Elrond smiled and said "though it saddens me to hear that Arwen and Aragorn are gone it is good to know their children are prospering. Now come all of you and rest from your journey where you can tell us everything."**

**They followed Elrond and the others to his home where they told them everything that had happened in the 120 years since they had sailed into the west. Celebalqua fell asleep in the arms of her husband as they spoke of the life that lay before them and all was well.**


End file.
